


There Are No Accidents

by SolaHaze



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Crush, Betrayal, Boredom, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Death Threats, Discipline, Donatello is sort of a psychopath, Fainting, Fear, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Heroes to Villains, Honor, Human Experimentation, Japanese Honorifics, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mutation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Revenge, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding, Skateboarding, Space Heroes, Trapped In A Closet, Watching Someone Sleep, fear of the dark, overprotective sisters - Freeform, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaHaze/pseuds/SolaHaze
Summary: The Shredder found out about Hamato Yoshi's residence in New York only shortly after his mutation. Too unused to his new form, Yoshi and his sons are captured and taken to Shredder's lair. Yoshi is killed, but the turtles are spared. Raised by Shredder, how will our shellshocked heroes change?





	1. Chapter 1

There are no accidents. Only some purpose we haven't yet understood. That was what Hamato Yoshi always told his sons, even if it had only been a week or so since their mutation.

Hamato Yoshi, now Splinter, as his infant sons had nicknamed him, had barely been in his new body for a fortnight. A little clumsy on his feet, and suffering from odd cravings and habits he hadn't had as a human, Yoshi knew it would be quite a while before he could practice Ninjutsu again. That was why he was completely unprepared for the attack.

One night, just after Splinter had shared a good meal of algae and worms with his sons, they came from the darkness. Dozens upon dozens of ninjas clothes in black, fighting identically, with masks that stripped them of any identity. The only thing that defined them was the symbol on their uniforms. Looking at that symbol, Splinter knew, he'd been found by his old enemy, Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

Splinter immediately rushed his young reptilian sons into the new dojo, where he'd planted his tree sprout and set up a small little shrine to his deceased wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter, Miwa. He slid closed the crude wooden board that substituted for his future idea to add a Japanese screen, safely sealing his sons within. If he could fight off the Foot Clan ninjas charging at him now, he could get his sons away safely. But then a voice called through the pack, and Hamato Yoshi knew he had lost.

"Hamato Yoshi." The crowd of faceless ninjas parted to reveal Splinter's old enemy, clad from head to foot in gleaming armor. He looked Splinter over with disdain. "Once a noble warrior, now a pitiful sewer rat. Pathetic."

"You are the pathetic one, Saki." Splinter quipped back, readying himself in a defensive pose. "You hold onto your hatred all these years. You think it gives you strength, but it will only destroy you."

Oroku Saki chuckled, extending his battle claws from his gauntlet. "I will make this quick."

Saki lunged forward with his claws, but Splinter dodged under his arm and gave a strong kick to Saki's back, slamming him into the wall.

"You will never take me, Oroku Saki." Splinter said calmly. "Nor will you ever take my sons."

Yoshi could hear a growl of anger and readied himself for his enemy's next move, but on his attempt to dodge, Splinter's new mutation's clumsiness kicked in, causing him to trip over his own feet.

Hamato Yoshi landed on the ground with his hands already beneath him to rise again, but suddenly, an armored foot stomped down on his tail, pinning him in place.

Barely a second later, Something tightly grabbed Splinter's wrist. He looked to see it was a long, thick white wire attached to a whip wielded by one of the Foot Ninjas. It wasn't long before another wire wrapped around his other wrist, then his right foot, and his left. He hadn't even noticed Saki had taken his foot off of his tail. It didn't matter anyway. He had been bound by the wires. And then he heard the sparks.

Countless volts of electricity shot through Yoshi, turning his eyes white with pain. Then it stopped. It could have been for a minute or an hour, but once it was over, Yoshi was left panting and drained.

A foot had appeared before Splinter's face. Splinter's eyes narrowed. What a dishonorable way to defeat your opponent! But, dishonorable or not, it had worked. The fight had been over before it began.

"Pitiful," Saki said once more.

Splinter growled up at his enemy. From his memory, he pulled up something his old teachers had always said to him in Japan. "He who lives without honor will die without honor."

Saki simply snorted a laugh, and the pain began again.

After fifteen agonizing seconds, Splinter was allowed a reprise. But the moment he was released from the agony, he heard the sound of a wood door sliding open.

Seconds later, he found himself watching helplessly as the Foot Ninjas pulled his sons out.

"Bring them back to the lair," Saki commanded with a cold, remorseless tone, retracting his battle claws. "I will finish them there."

Splinter was dragged to his feet and forced to walk alongside his sons towards their certain doom. Looking at the little turtles, only two words came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Splinter had never felt despair to compare with this. With himself immobilized and weaponless, he and his sons were at the mercy of the Shredder.

This same despair ate away at him tenfold when he was pulled forth in the throne room for execution. Before him, on the stairs to a grand throne, stood Oroku Saki, cold and silent.

Splinter looked back at his sons, his expression twisted in anguish. "You must spare my sons," Yoshi whispered, turning his head back to Saki. "Please."

Shredder laughed. "This is the great Hamato Yoshi? Begging at his enemy's feet, for these _turtles?_ " He broke into a malicious fit of laughter.

Splinter shook his head with dread. "They have nothing to do with this," he said. "I am the one you want. Do not harm my sons."

Shredder shook his head. "You took Tang Shen from me." He said, continuing before Splinter could interrupt. "Your father disgraced my clan and lied to me." With one hand, he motioned towards the right side of his face. Even beneath the mask, Splinter could see the bloodshot eye, the shining red burn marks marring half of his visage. "You scarred me in battle and let Tang Shen die." He said, taking the final step down the staircase, and extending his blade. "You have taken so much from me. This will be only one more thing I take in vengeance." He said, pointing the blade towards the rat. "The Hamato bloodline ends here."

Splinter shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears brimming in the corners. He could not protect his sons. he was truly a failure. He heard the sound of metal slicing through the air, and braced himself for the blow.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being thrown open to his left made Splinter jump. He opened his eyes to see the Shredder, frozen mid-swing. His eyes followed Saki's gaze to the door, where stood a small, little girl.

Saki quickly retracted his blade and stepped away from Splinter, clearly not wanting the girl to see what had been about to happen. Splinter stared as the girl entered.

She was small, about three years at most, with black hair cut short but for two decorative strands that hung framing her face. Her eyes were a wide, innocent brown, and her skin was a dull, yellow-tinged, pale brown that reflected Japanese heritage. Her nose was rounded at the end, and her lips were well-formed and bared a lovely shade of rose. She was elegant for one so young.

"Father!" She exclaimed, running forth to Saki and hugged him profusely, despite the tall man's armor.

Splinter blinked. Father? This little girl was Shredder's daughter? It appeared, perhaps he did not love Tang Shen as much as he claimed.

"Karai," Saki gasped in surprise, putting a hand on her shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "I told you to stay in your room, _musume_." He scolded her gently.

The girl, Karai, looked up at him with big eyes. "I was bored and lonely!" She said, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

Saki shook his head. "I will come to your room after I am done here, Daughter." He said, casting a glance at Hamato Yoshi and his turtle sons who still knelt behind him.

Karai followed the Shredder's vision to the group of captives, but, instead of looking horrified, her face lit up like the summer sky at dawn.

"Are those turtles?" She exclaimed, running towards the creatures, but Saki caught her by the back of the shirt. Karai clapped two hands to her face, tilting her head in awe. "They're so cute!" She suddenly grabbed a hold of Saki's tunic from beneath his armor plating. "Can I keep them, Father? Please!"

Saki shook his head. "Karai, go back to your room now."

Karai sniffled. "Please!" She shouted, tears collecting in her big brown eyes. "Please, Father!"

Saki watched in horror as his daughter sank down, wailing and screaming, crying tears like a river. In times like these, Saki would be harsh and exercise discipline, but he didn't have the time and seeing Karai this upset had always made him choke up.

Saki nodded quickly, kneeling down in front of Karai. "Alright, daughter." He said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as she wiped away tears. "You can keep them."

Karai blinked. "R-really?" She gasped. She hugged him quickly once more. "Thank you, father!"

Saki made a quick motion to the guards, who brought the young turtles to the front of the throne room. Karai squealed with excitement at the sight of her new pets.

Shredder looked behind the turtles at Splinter with a harsh glare. "What are their names?"

Splinter's glare matched Saki's own. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to speak.

Saki growled, but Karai stepped up to the turtles. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees, observing the little creatures. "What are your names?" She asked.

The turtles were rather young, but if they could say anything, it was their names.

The one in the blue mask spoke first. "Leonardo."

Next was the orange-masked turtle. "Michelangelo."

The purple-masked one spoke third. "Donatello."

And finally, the red-masked one finally. "Raphael."

Saki smirked down at the turtles. "I believe we can come up with better names than those-" He began, preparing to, once again take something precious from Yoshi.

"No, I like them!" Karai interrupted with a grin. "They sound nice."

The Shredder sighed silently but nodded. "Very well, daughter. Take them with you. I must finish things here first."

Karai nodded obliviously as she led the turtles away from the throne room, ignoring the rat who stared after them, with a look that could either be pain or conflicted relief.

The last thing Leonardo saw of Hamato Yoshi was the tall, armored Shredder raising his blade once more, before the guards within shut the doors, cutting off the horrific sight before Leonardo could see the finishing blow.

* * *

The turtles followed Karai into her chamber, a modest, sparsely decorated room with a small futon unrolled at the back wall. A traditional Japanese bedroom. The only excessive furnishing was a full-length mirror along one wall.

"This is my room." She announced, gesturing with wide arms for the turtles. She turned around to face them. "My name is Karai."

The orange one, Michelangelo, crawled forward. He lifted his arms enthusiastically. "Up! Up!"

Karai smiled, lifting the turtle up in her arms. He was a little weighty, but with all the training she did on a regular basis, she could handle it.

The turtle reached out with both hands and touched her face, mesmerized. "Pretty!" he exclaimed.

Karai chuckled, kneeling down with Michelangelo. From her left approached the purple-masked turtle with a fascinated expression. He lifted up her arm and studied the metal gauntlets on her forearms with profound interest.

Karai smiled. "Father recently had me fitted for those." She said explained as the purple-masked turtle brought himself even closer to the reflective surface.

A second later, the red-masked one broke through, pushing both of his brothers out of the way. He grabbed Karai's wrist and pulled her forward before proceeding to jump onto her back enthusiastically, trying to tussle with her.

Karai laughed and played along. These three were so enthusiastic! Their energy was contagious; she couldn't help herself. But something felt off.

Karai looked up at the one turtle who hadn't approached, nor moved an inch since they had entered. Leonardo. That was his name, wasn't it? He stared at her, stoically, without emotion.

"Hi, there," She said hesitantly.

Leonardo didn't speak. The room had become uncomfortably silent. He approached slowly and sat down before her on his knees. He watched her with a thoughtful, studying expression as if he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not.

" _Oneesan_."

Karai stared in wonderment for a moment. He'd just called her... her face broke into a gleeful smile as the small turtle threw his arms around her waist, snuggling his head down beneath her arm.

Soon, the other turtles followed, all hugging from different sides affectionately. Karai smiled, lightly stroking Leonardo's head with a soft smile.

"Welcome home _kyoudai-tachi_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the 2003 Ninja Turtles, you'll recognize how I alluded to Hamato Yoshi's torture with the wires. Also, damn, I'm good at writing for Shredder. I'm sorry I killed Splinter! Sorta. And, smol Mikey is so cute! Anyway, this is my first TMNT fic. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.  
> Glossary:  
> Musume - Daughter  
> Oneesan - (Formal/Respective) Big sister  
> Kyoudai-tachi - Brothers


	2. Chapter 2

_Twelve years later_

Leonardo held tight his katana, running one thumb casually over the layers of red fabric binding the handle. He breathed in the familiar scent of the dojo: burning incense and sweat. In his crouched position, his body weight rested on his left foot, with a little strain, but that helped him stay alert.

Before him crouched his orange-clad brother, Michelangelo, wielding his nunchakus. His position mirrored Leo's own to the letter, his face just as blank.

Slowly, both turtles rose to their feet, slipping into ready positions. Their locked eyes narrowed as each brother began sizing the other up, trying to predict their thoughts, their moves, what they would do first.

Leo raised his sword and charged, deciding to move first. Mikey broke into a smile at this, running to meet his challenge with his nunchakus swinging wildly.

"Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" the younger brother cheered.

Leo swung his katana at the younger turtle, but Mikey agilely jumped over top of his brother, landing behind him silently.

Leo whipped around with his katana ready. Mikey spun his nunchakus teasingly. "You don't know what to do."

Leo's strikes continued with precision. But what had always infuriated Leo about Mikey was that with his relaxed fighting style, he could even avoid the most precise attacks. And even more infuriating were the taunts.

"I'm here, I'm there!" Mikey said, dodging a narrow strike with barely a flinch. "I could be anywhere!"

Leo lunged forward, with his katana up to strike down upon his younger brother, but once again, Mikey managed to roll out of the way to slip right behind him. Leo turned with a scowl, only to be greeted by more of his brother's overconfident bragging.

"How do you stop what you can't even see?" he mocked.

That was it, Leo was done rushing. He turned his katana so the blade was pointing back instead of forward. This time, he waited for Mikey to make the move, and when he did, he'd be ready. It was barely a second later when Mikey ran to attack Leo, but before he could strike, Leo quickly stepped to the right and drove his katana's handle into Michelangelo's stomach.

There was a brief pause while Mikey stood there, shocked, before he collapsed to the floor with a groan.

Leo returned his katana to its sheath, looking down at his defeated opponent. "Like that?"

"Good one, Leo..." Mikey mumbled.

On the other side of the dojo began the fight between Raphael and Donatello, the brains and the brawn themselves.

Donnie, sporting his signature bo staff twirled it several times in a showy way, but though his moves were flamboyant, Donnie's face remained completely impassive. Raph was a different story.

Donnie twirled the staff overhead before bringing it down and pointing the end at his brother in a ready position.

Raph observed this silently, looking unimpressed. The red-clad turtle cracked his neck twice before sliding into ready position. "All right, Donnie." He said in a calm but firm voice, like an irritated parent speaking down to a child. "Put down the staff and no one gets hurt." He promised, raising his hands in a pre-striking position.

Donnie laughed bitterly at this proposition. "Uh, you said that last time, Raph," he pointed out, "and then you hurt me."

Raphael paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah, but less than I would have."

The purple-clad ninja rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Raph barely had time to prepare himself before Donnie lunged forward and swung down on him. Raph quickly dodged to the right, crouching down for the next strike. When Donnie's next swing came, Raph evaded swiftly with a shoulder roll into a standing position to Donnie's left.

Donnie spun the staff once more with flourish. The red-clad turtle leaned back quickly as Donnie jabbed the staff towards his face.

The purple ninja's next moves came as a blur. He spun the staff over his head and struck down, narrowly missing. It made Donnie angry. Raph wasn't even using his weapon, the sai. It was insulting! No more messing around.

Donnie's swings were wild, spinning the bo staff left, right, then over his head, preparing for the deathblow. But, for just a brief moment, he closed his eyes. And when he opened them again... the staff was gone.

With a gulp, Donnie looked up to see Raph leaning on the staff casually with an arrogant smirk. The red-clad spun the staff mockingly before he broke it over his knee, leaving the six-foot staff into two three foot pieces, perfect for jabbing, and, as Donnie dreadingly anticipated, beating the opponent into the ground.

Donnie bit his lip. "Should've dropped the staff?"

Raph held up the pieces with a smirk. "Should've dropped the staff."

Knowing what fate had in store, Donnie turned to run as Raph chased after him with the sticks. The older brother knocked Donnie to the floor and mercilessly began beating his shell with the sticks, like a huge drum set.

"Okay, okay. Ow! I'm down!" He shrieked, covering his head with his hands.

Raph might've gone on longer, but his attention was drawn away when Leo harshly shouted at him, "Raphael, _yamero!_ "

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he muttered, but couldn't stay upset for long. Now that he won, he and Leo would get to tag team against Karai. Raph cracked his knuckles. Time to take daddy's little princess down a peg.

Scowling and sore, Donnie resigned himself to the seat next to Mikey on the sidelines to watch the upcoming battle. Raph and Leo faced Karai silently before slipping into a crouch.

Leo met Karai's gaze evenly. " _Onegai shimasu, Oneesan_."

Karai's expression was equally as impassive. " _Onegai shimasu, Leonardo-kun_." She glanced at the unresponsive red-clad turtle. " _Raphael-kun?_ "

Raph's scowl didn't falter. " _Makenai, Aneki_."

The three stood slowly, with studying eyes, like predators getting ready to clash over a meal. Slowly circling, the tension made the air in the room feel thin. Then, they charged.

Raph and Leo rushed Karai at once, aiming their weapons at the kunoichi, who still hadn't moved, standing like a statue, even in the face of Leo's fierce Katana and Raph's deadly sais. At the final moment, Karai jumped up, kicking off of Raph's shell, propelling herself over top of her brothers.

Leo was the first to react. He whipped around just in time to counter a strike from her tanto with his katana. The blades clashed with a profound _'shiiing'_.

Karai was the first to pull away, but returned moments later, furiously slashing with speed only Leo could counter. Leo blocked to the best of his ability, but her strikes forced him backward. He blocked an upward strike, but as soon as their blades touched, he felt a hard kick meet his stomach.

Leo stumbled back, holding his sore plastron. Raph took his opportunity then. He charged at Karai, spinning his sai on his hands. He jabbed with his left hand, but Karai swiftly dodged. Suddenly, she grabbed his extended wrist and used her foot to knock his from beneath him. In less than a second, Raph was flat on his back. He was out.

Karai snorted smugly. That was when Leo struck. From behind, he swung horizontally. Without missing a beat, Karai ducked the blade and stepped back, slipping within his arms. She grabbed his extended wrist and flipped him over her shoulder with surprising strength.

Leo groaned at the impact. He blinked slowly, squinting. Above him, Karai looked down with a smile. "I win."

Leo sighed. " _Totemo tsuyoi desu, Oneesan_." He muttered.

Karai chuckled, helping him up. "You too, _otouto_."

The sound of a door slamming open made everyone in the room flinch, almost as much as the shout that followed.

" _Yame!_ " The Shredder's voice boomed through the dojo, echoing off the high ceilings. Immediately, the ninjas in the room lined up before the armor-clad man, wiping their faces clean of emotion.

Oroku Saki's eyes ran along the line, studying each of the teens with a scrutinizing gaze. The air was silent, tense, as everyone awaited either praise or criticism. Finally, Saki spoke.

"You did well, Daughter." He said to Karai, who bowed respectively in acknowledgment. Then, the Shredder's eyes turned to the other ninjas. The turtles tensed. "You four must work harder. I do not tolerate weakness." The words were harsh and blunt.

It wasn't like Donnie to be the first to question Saki, but still, he spoke. "With all respect, Father, we've all been improving very much."

Shredder narrowed his eyes at the purple-clad ninja. Donnie flinched. "I do not need the opinion of someone who lost a fight to a weaponless opponent."

Donnie blushed, bowing his head in shame.

Leo frowned at his submissive brother. "But he's right, _Otou-sensei_." Leo insisted. "Everyone's been improving so much!"

The Shredder stepped forward, stopping when he was face-to-face with the blue-masked ninja. "Leonardo, do not question my authority." He said in a warning tone.

Leo bit his lip, but did not say anything more. Saki walked around behind the group, pacing absently. "I expect you all to train harder, longer." He said, his command firm. "I expect you to fight until you collapse from exhaustion. Do I make myself clear?"

At once, everyone spoke in unison, " _Hai, Sensei_."

Everyone except for Raph.

The Shredder stood behind his red-clad son with narrowed eyes. "Raphael." He said in a cold voice. " _Do I make myself clear?_ "

Raph was silent for a moment. Leo pursed his lips. Raph would regularly stretch their father's patience, but he must have the sense enough to know this wasn't the time... right?

Raphael spoke. "No, Father." He said plainly, staring straight ahead. "It's not fair. You always push us so hard, and no matter how much we improve, you never praise us."

Leo elbowed Raph nervously.

Their father was silent for a moment. "Is that what you think, Raphael?" His voice was harsh.

Raph glared forward. "Yes."

"Hmm..." The Shredder's silence unnerved Leo. His father was only this silent when he was angry. They'd all felt Shredder's wrath at one point or another. And Raph was about to feel it again.

Suddenly, the Shredder's fingers pinched a painful pressure point close to Raph's neck. The turtle stiffened, then began squirming, biting his lip so not to make a sound. The pain was unbearable.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again." Saki warned, applying more pressure.

Raph ground his teeth, his muscles tense as he writhed under the pain. " _Jihi!_ " He shrieked. " _Jihi!_ "

Everyone bit their lips, trying not to flinch as they waited it out. Leo silently prayed that father would let him go. Even if it was Raph's own fault, Leo didn't like seeing any of his brothers in pain, and he'd felt that pressure point at least once.

After maybe a good minute, Shredder spoke. "Learn your place." He said before letting Raphael go and walking out without another word.

Once Saki was gone, the tension in the air dissipated. Raph dropped like a stone, panting on all fours. Sweat ran down his forehead.

Karai frowned. "You should know better than to challenge father." She said, helping him stand.

Donnie nodded. "Seriously, Raph, what were you thinking?"

Raph sighed. "I'm just tired of him bossing you guys around all the time." He muttered.

Leo shook his head. "Raph, we're fine with the lack of praise." He said. "He's our father."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, bro. We appreciate it, but don't put yourself on the line like that again, okay?

Raph scowled, but didn't speak. He'd never acknowledge that they were right. And they were okay with that.

Karai patted Raph on the shoulder. "C'mon," she said, "let's go get some lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese vocabulary  
> Yamero - a rude way of saying "Stop it"  
> Onegai shimasu - "It's a pleasure to face you"  
> Oneesan - A respective and formal way of saying "Big sister"  
> -Kun - A suffix used with male names  
> Makenai - "I won't lose"  
> Aneki - "Sis"  
> Totemo tsuyoi desu - "You are strong"  
> Otouto - A word used when you're talking about your little brother. Rarely is it used when actually addressing your sibling, but still, it can be used that way.  
> Yame - "Stop", "Cease", "End the fight"  
> Otou-Sensei - A combination title of the words "Otou", meaning "Father", and "Sensei", meaning "Teacher".  
> Hai - "Yes"  
> Jihi - "Mercy"  
> Has anyone noticed in the fight with Raph and Donnie, Raph defeated Donnie without using his weapons? I wanted to point that out. Also, I tried to match the way the turtles call Karai "big sister" to their personalities. Leonardo calls her Oneesan, which is a very respective, and often used term, since Oneesama is a rarity, and it makes sense Leo would show the most respect to his siblings. Donnie calls her Neesan, which is like Oneesan, but slightly less formal, but still respective. Mikey calls her Neechan, which is a casual way of saying big sister, since he's relaxed, and childish. Raph calls her Aneki, which is a tough guy way of saying big sister, and basically just means "sis".  
> I also figured Shredder might use a more painful pressure point than Splinter. The one Splinter used was probably more of a stinging tingling, like when your feet fall asleep. Shredder's are more like full-blown, fire nerve pain stuff. The others would've defended Raph, but being raised by Shredder changes some things.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie pinched another scoop of rice between his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed, grimacing at the bland, watery taste. "Bleh..."

Mikey appeared at the table moments later with a half-empty pot of rice and a huge, goofy smile. "There's a little more rice left if anyone wants it." He said, looking around at his siblings. "Anybody? Anybody?"

"No, thanks," Donnie muttered.

"I'm good," Leo said.

"All yours," Raph added.

"I'll take a little more." Karai requested with a grateful smile.

Mikey nodded and scooped the rest of the rice into Karai's waiting bowl. "Here you go!"

Karai grinned. "Thanks, little brother." She said, patting him on the head.

Leo propped his head up on his arm, poking his remaining rice with his chopsticks. "So, Donnie, how's the inventing going?"

Donnie sighed, not really in the mood for small talk. "Eh, not good. Every time I show something to Father he shuts it down almost immediately."

Leo shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

The purple-masked turtle shook his head. "Not likely with the limited tech I've got now."

The table was silent for a moment while everyone reluctantly finished their meals. Then, Raph raised his head and sniffed the air as the smell of something absolutely delicious permeated the area. "Hey, what smells better than rice?"

Mikey perked up momentarily. "Oh right." He said, standing up with Karai. "So, guys, guess what we made." He said, proudly.

Karai smiled as Mikey went to grab something from a cupboard. "We stayed up all night to make it."

A moment later, Mikey emerged holding up a big, iced, confection with several candles burning on top. "Ta-da!"

The three older turtles gaped in awe. "Whoa!"

"It's a cake!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph nodded. "And it actually looks... _edible!_ "

Mikey nodded, setting it down on the table. "You have no idea how long I had to save up my chocolate stash for this." He then threw his arms up in the air. "Happy Mutation day!"

"Happy Mutation day!" The turtles echoed.

The cake was cut and passed around to everyone who dug in with relish.

Karai swallowed a bite with a satisfied "mmm". "It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years since you all arrived."

Mikey turned to her with big eyes. "Tell us the story, _Neechan!_ "

Karai rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you rather have father tell it?"

Mikey's eyes became wide. He swallowed. "No thanks."

Karai shook her head, smiling fondly at her little brother. "Mikey, can't we enjoy the cake first?"

"Please!" Mikey asked with a praying gesture. "Pleeeease-!"

Raph smacked a hand over Mikey's mouth with an annoyed expression. "Please." He deadpanned. "It's the only way to shut Mikey up."

Karai rolled her eyes but nodded. "Alright." She said, beginning to recite her father's story. Like usual, she stood up as Leo brought up a flashlight to help with the dramatic storytelling.

"Fifteen years ago, you were all regular turtles, but you were part of lab experiments, which made you into the mutants you are now," Karai said, adding many dramatic gestures and shadow puppets to add to the story. "You were held in the clutches of the evil Hamato Yoshi," she continued, curling her hands into claws at the word 'clutches', "who treated you all like slaves. But father found his secret lair and killed Hamato Yoshi," she made a swift cutting motion with her tanto blade, making the three lean back slightly, "and saved you all. Now we're all one big happy family." She finished, throwing her arms around her brothers' shoulders.

"Relatively happy," Raph muttered.

Leo frowned. "Oh, c'mon, Raph. Father's not so bad."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, says you, mister perfect."

Karai scowled. "Ahem." She coughed into a fist, cueing Leo to once again hold up the flashlight. Seemingly from nowhere, Karai held up a cylindrical container with the glass smashed out. "Father found this odd canister in Yoshi's lair." She said, studying the canister as she held it up. "Some tests showed it turned human cells into strange mutant cells. It must've been the mysterious ooze within that, in a way, gave birth to all of you."

Mikey took the canister from Karai's arms and hugged it adoringly with a sigh. "Mom."

Donnie stabbed another piece of cake onto his fork. "I'm glad that father rescued us, but I wish he'd let us see the outside world." He said, his tone echoed longing.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, we're fifteen now," he said, putting down his fork. "Don't you all think we're ready?"

Raph gestured to Karai with an irritated twinge in his eye. "You get to go on missions outside all the time."

She shrugged, beginning on her cake once again. "Well, maybe if you asked Father, he'd let you."

Raph scoffed. "Yeah, right."

But despite his brother's pessimism, Leo stood with confidence. "I think it's worth a shot."

The purple-clad brother stood next. "I'm with you, Leo."

Mikey stood also and spoke through a mouthful of food. "Meh, toow, bro."

Everyone stood, united with optimism. All but Raphael. Leo looked to the red-clad turtle. "Raph?"

With all eyes upon him, Raph didn't really have a choice. "Fine." He growled. "Let's go."

* * *

"No."

Donnie blinked. "What?"

Mikey pouted. "Aw, seriously?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Told you."

Leo shook his head, stepping forth. "Father, please."

The Shredder shook his head down at his children. He sat firmly atop his throne with eyes narrowed. "You are still young and inexperienced. You may one day be great assets to the Foot Clan." He said. "I cannot allow you to die out there."

"But, _Otou-sensei_ ," Leo began, "how can we become strong from training in a confined area our whole lives?"

Karai nodded, taking a place next to her blue-clad brother. "Father, I will protect them. Please."

The Shredder stood, sweeping his cape aside as he did so. "The outside world is dangerous. You will not go."

Leo's eyes were pleading. "Father, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding here."

Oroku Saki paused for a moment, considering his son's logic. "Hmm..."

The turtles looked up with the best puppy dog eyes they could muster, Karai included.

Shredder sighed. "Very well. You may go on patrol with Karai tonight."

The turtles bowed respectively, with a quick "Thank you, Father." But, once the five had left the throne room, celebratory cheers filled the air.

"High three!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> Otou-Sensei - A combination of the japanese word "Otou" meaning "father" and the honorific "sensei", meaning "teacher" or "wise elder"
> 
> So, note by the "half-empty" thing, Donnie is a little more pessimistic. Of course, I have my own theory about half empty and half full that I really wanna share.  
> So, look at it this way: if the glass begins empty and is filled to halfway, it's half full. If it begins full and is drained to halfway, it's half empty. What do you think?  
> So, here we have revealed what Shredder told them about their origins. Hm, "the evil Hamato Yoshi"... definitely sounds like one of Shredder's lies.  
> Notice why Shredder said no? He doesn't want them to go out because he doesn't want them to die before they become good enough to serve him. Like holding a new soldier back from a battlefield, because he can "do more good if you don't die now". Basically saying he doesn't care if they die or not.  
> Dammit, now all I can think of is Karai with cute puppy dog eyes. If anyone can make some fan art of that, I'd be really thankful. Stick around for the next chapter, and don't worry. I'm not gonna copy the whole episode. More like I'm gonna stop around mid-episode and then thing's are gonna go to hell. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie rolled his eyes, pulling his older brother back from the television. "Seriously, Leo, you're gonna ruin your eyes."

Leo scowled but didn't fight it. The screen was so small, he had to sit closer. After all, he couldn't miss a second of his favorite show.

The screen showed the spaceship rocking from enemy fire. In the cockpit, Captain Ryan looked to his youngest commander. "Mister Crankshaw, status report!"

Mister Crankshaw looked up from a control panel with a panicked expression, basically pulling his hair out from stress. "Status?" He asked. "I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!" Suddenly, a hand from off-screen slapped the young commander across the face. Crankshaw calmed almost immediately. "Thank you, captain."

Leo smiled, beginning to recite Ryan's lines from heart, in unison with the character on TV. "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan." He said, standing proudly and pointing a finger in the air with purpose. "There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!"

"Aye, sir!" The crew shouted in unison.

The moment was interrupted by Karai's worried tone. "You know, if father catches you watching this, he's gonna be angry." She pointed out. "You know he doesn't want you all being hung up on pop culture."

Raph nodded from behind the cover of a comic book, looking bored. "And besides, this show is stupid. You know that, right?"

Leo scowled as the show went on commercial break. His siblings had made him miss what had happened! "Space Heroes is a great show." He said, stubbornly. "And captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am gonna be just like him."

Raph shrugged. "Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way."

Karai chuckled, grabbing Leo by the arm. "Well, c'mon, hero-boy. It's go time!"

The turtles and Karai began getting ready, making sure their weapons were on them, and that everything else was in order. Donnie had made an extensive list of threats to them that may be on the excursion and read them from a paper that was longer than he was tall.

"We're going out to a strange and hostile world." He said. "We've gotta be alert at all times."

Mikey spun his nunchakus with confidence. "Got it, bro."

"And stay in the shadows! If a human sees us, we're in trouble."

Leo grinned. "Stealth? No problem."

Donnie held up a finger with purpose. "And, like those child safety ads always say: don't talk to strangers!"

Raph smirked. "Alright-"

" _Everyone's a stranger!_ "

Karai's hand came firmly down upon Donatello's shoulder, startling him into almost dropping the list. "Donnie, I think you're overthinking this. We'll be fine."

Donnie frowned, looking down at his list. "I know, I'm just worried about all of you."

Raph chuckled, throwing an arm around Donnie's shoulders. "Don't worry, bro," he assured him. "Someday, this city's gonna be ours."

* * *

Karai tried not to laugh at the four turtles loudly running down the street, stopping to check everything out with persistent interest.

"I am so pumped!" Raph cheered.

Mikey jumped up and down. "Oh, this is gonna be epic!"

Leo quickly put an arm out in front of Mikey before the edge of the road. "Look both ways before crossing the street!"

Donnie spun in a full circle, staring up at the sky. "It's so beautiful..."

Leo could barely contain his excitement. "This city is just full of possibility." He said, checking around the edges of every street and alley like a little kid in a candy store. "There could be an adventure around this corner... or-or this one... or this one!" He said with an eager grin plastered on his face. "There's not, but there could be!"

Donnie scanned the windows in a line of stores for technology. Phones, loudspeakers, electrical fans, everything! "Human technology is so advanced! Look at all the computers!" Donnie suddenly pressed his face against a window with eyes the size of teacups. "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?

Raph, who happened to be passing by at the time raised an eyebrow with mocking curiosity. "I don't know, Donatello. Is it?"

Donnie checked the window again, just to make sure. He gasped. "It is!"

"Guys, guys! Check this out." Mikey said from a window that had a set up of fluorescent lights. "A hand made out of light." He exclaimed. A moment later, the lights switched to the smaller shape of a human eye. "Now it's an eye made out of light!" He gasped, rambling on as the lights continued to change.

Karai approached from behind with an amused smile. "Mikey, it's a psychic's shop." She gestured to the store.

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Wow!... what's a psychic?"

Karai pursed her lips in irritation. "Someone who looks at your hand and tells you lies about your future."

But Michelangelo's attention was once again stolen by the changing lights. "Ooh, it's the eye again!"

Raph rolled his eyes, dragging Mikey back to the group by the tails of his bandanna. "Come on, genius."

"The eye!" Mikey exclaimed again.

Karai looked around them, placing a hand on her hip. "Wow, you guys sure do get excited over nothing."

Raph rolled his eyes at her. "Says the girl who's been around here hundreds of times."

"This is our first time out, _Neesan_ ," Donnie said. "And the city is so big!"

Leo suddenly covered Donatello's mouth. "Keep your voice down! We might be spotted."

Raph scoffed. "No one's gonna see us."

And, almost as if on cue, a gasp came from a few feet away. All heads turned to see a man gaping in horror at the group. Raph bared his teeth in a goofy looking scary face, just for fun. This sent the man screaming and running in the other direction.

"Huh," Raph muttered. "That was kinda fun."

Leo looked around nervously. "We're too exposed out here. Come on."

* * *

Karai swung her legs lightheartedly over the edge of the roof. Next to her sat Leo, since the others were busy doing something in the back. The two stared at the sky, watching the planes fly by and the city lights against the dark.

Karai rested her weight on one arm, looking over at the blue-masked turtle. "So, how does it feel to finally see the world?"

"To be honest?" Leo muttered, leaning back. "Better than anything."

Karai giggled, then sighed. "The Big City sure is amazing." And it was true. Karai had lived in Japan when she was very young, but she had moved to New York with her father. It wasn't a bad city. When you were down below, the lights washed out the stars, making them invisible. You had to be looking from above the streetlamps to really see them as they were.

Karai's thoughts were cut short by a loud shout from Raph. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

So, reluctantly, Leo and Karai tore their eyes from the magnificent view to see what the others had discovered. It turned out to be a small, square box with a picture of something round and polka dotted in the front. Karai examined the box with disinterest. "Huh, I've seen advertisements for this stuff. Never tried it, though."

Mikey read the side. "'Pizza'."

Raph tilted his head slightly. "Should we open it?"

"Careful!" Leo warned. "It could be dangerous."

Donnie carefully slid his fingers beneath the lid and lifted it up. Immediately, the scent of something amazing filled the air. Within the box was a round, flat circle of dough covered in cheese and strange circles of meat. The cardboard around it was stained with grease, but it didn't make it look any less appetizing.

Donnie squinted but dared not get any closer. "I think it's... _food_."

"It's not like any food I ever saw," Raph muttered.

Karai pursed her lips. "Are you sure father would want you to try it?"

Raph scowled with indifference. "Who cares what Otou wants? Anyone, raise your hand." He said, looking around, daring anyone to raise their hand. No one did. "Well, that settles that."

Mikey reached towards the box. "I'll try it." He said, taking a slice despite his siblings insistently shaking their heads. Slowly, Mikey raised the triangular slice to his mouth and, ever so carefully, took a small bite of the end and chewed. Everyone held their breath. The silence stretched into infinity. For a moment, they worried their little brother had just poisoned himself.

Then, Mikey smiled. "Mm!" He exclaimed, chomping down upon the rest of the pizza, shoving it into his mouth greedily. He suddenly belched loudly, patting his stomach happily. But he froze at all the eyes on him. "Uh, yuck." He said, waving a hand in dismissal at the box, before immediately going to grab more. "You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest."

"No way!" The brothers yelled, snatching pieces for themselves and munching on them with relish.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed.

Donnie bit off another mouthful. "Absolutely delectable!"

Karai eyed the slice she had bitten with a skeptical look but shrugged and took another bite. "Hm, not bad."

Raph finished his second slice and wiped the grease from his lips with an amazed expression. "I never thought I'd taste anything better than rice, noodles, and fish, but this is amazing! Right?"

Mikey grinned. "I love it out here!"

Karai grinned at her little brother's enthusiasm. It seemed today was truly their best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling Karai has gone to a psychic before. Also, I know Karai was never the "listen to and obey father at all times" person, but I think, since she has brothers now, she's a little different.  
> I figured Karai would never have tried pizza. I mean, she is a teenager, but I don't think Shredder would want his daughter eating something like that since it doesn't seem traditional. Of course, I wouldn't expect Karai to like pizza very much.  
> Also, it makes sense Leo would have to watch Space Heroes in secret. Shredder's a real "no nonsense" type of father.


	5. Chapter 5

Karai stretched out her arms after the last of her brothers arrived from their long sprint across the rooftops. The air was cool and the moon was reaching its peak. Their time was finally coming to a close. "All right, guys," She said, "it's getting late."

Leo nodded. "Karai's right. We should probably head back home." He said, glancing over his shoulder warily in the direction of their home. "Or else father's gonna be angry."

"Lame," Raph muttered as the group turned around to head back.

But Donatello paused. The city street was strangely silent for New York. Only a small couple of people walked below, and that was what caught the purple-masked ninja's eye.

It was a man and a teenage girl, likely a father and daughter taking a late-night walk. The man had balding ginger hair and pale skin. But the girl... she had beautiful, silky red hair that fell gracefully into her eyes, pulled back in a loose ponytail that settled upon her back lightly. Her skin held a glow like moonlight, and her eyes were crystal blue, brighter than any star Donatello had ever seen. She was the modern visage of a goddess!

"Guys! Look at that!" Donnie whispered loudly to his comrades, motioning for them to come over. He pointed to the girl down below, basically drooling in awe. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

Donnie suddenly heard someone clear their throat loudly. He looked up to see Karai glaring down at him.

Donnie tilted his head as if noticing her for the first time. He looked back at the girl below. "My point still stands."

Mikey put his hands to his face. "Aw, Donnie's got a crush! That's adorable!" He exclaimed, poking the taller turtle teasingly.

Donnie shoved him away. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, a van pulled up along the street, and the back opened. From within emerged three identical men in black suits with blank expressions. They approached the two slowly, menacingly.

The humans began to back up uneasily, the girl held onto her father's arm.

"What? What is this?" The man asked, putting his daughter behind himself.

Suddenly, one of the identical men grabbed him, and next, the girl, calmly dragging them towards the truck.

Donnie gasped, almost falling off the roof. "We gotta save 'em!"

Leo shook his head. "Donnie, you said it yourself. We need to stay away from people."

Raph scowled, grabbing his sai. "I thought you wanted to be a hero. You can't just let them be kidnapped."

"I..." Leo pursed his lips. "I know."

Karai turned away from the scene with disregard. "We shouldn't." She said, walking away. "If we don't get back now, Father will have our heads!"

"I don't care," Donnie grabbed his bo staff. "I'm going!"

The girl struggled against the men holding onto her. "Help! Help!" She screamed as the men before her threw her father into the back of the van. And she would be next.

"Hey!"

The man looked up, his stomach suddenly met with a kick. The man stumbled back but stood up again with a blank expression. Raph scowled, twirling his sai.

"Still standing, huh?" He asked, swinging the pronged weapon at the man. "I'll fix that."

From above, Karai watched. She shook her head. This was pathetic, watching her brothers engaging in combat against these things. They weren't human, clearly, as they barely reacted to attacks. Her reptilian brothers were getting their tails handed to them. She had to help.

Donnie ran towards the girl being held by the man. "Hold them off, I'll save her!"

Donnie swung his staff and smacked the man in the face, hitting him away from the girl. He looked down at the young damsel with a smile, expecting to get a gracious "thank you", or at least a smile in return, but the girl screamed.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, scooting away from him.

Donnie shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, don't worry." He assured her, approaching slowly, holding his hands up to show he had no weapons and speaking softly, like he'd learned from documentaries on how to approach an injured animal. "We're here to rescue you. It's okay."

Donnie heard the whoosh of air, the warning. He ducked down, just as Mikey's nunchakus swung over his head, and smoothly transitioned into a fighting sense toward the approaching attackers. He picked up the girl, pulling her away from the men with one hand, and holding his bo staff up with the other. With a small squeeze to the mid of the staff, a naginata blade suddenly popped out of the tip.

Donnie stabbed the blade into the man mercilessly. But, instead of blood, Donnie saw sparks as the man convulsed and fell to the ground.

"What the heck...?" Donnie whispered as he put the girl down to examine the body... or, robot?

Suddenly, the midsection of the man opened, and a strange, pink, brain-like creature jumped out, baring its fangs. The thing jumped onto Donnie's face, latching itself on with its tentacles, screeching unintelligibly all the while. Donnie clawed at the creature's soft, blobby body, managing to pry it off just in time to throw it into the face of the next robot.

Donnie shook his head to see the girl was gone, but he didn't see any robots holding her. Still, that didn't help his unease. His brothers were fighting valiantly, and winning, too.

The man closest to the car suddenly called out in a robotic voice. "Kraang orders Kraang to make that which is called a retreat that is called a tactical retreat."

Donnie tilted his head. "Huh?"

But before he could make sense of the scrambled grammar, the remaining robots piled back into the van and drove off, but, from the back of the truck, something dropped. Something glowing green.

Karai hesitantly approached it. It was a strange, cylindrical canister full of glowing green ooze with a strange feel to its light. Her brothers crowded around it, staring in confusion.

"...Mom?" Mikey whispered.

Karai picked up the canister. It was fairly weighty. She and Leo exchanged a look.

"What is that stuff?" Leo asked.

Karai shrugged. "Maybe Donnie'll know."

Leo nodded, looking around at the others, but Donnie appeared to be missing. "Donnie?"

"Just a moment!" Donnie's voice called from behind them. "I need to find that girl."

The tall turtle looked around the area. That girl had disappeared right after that... Kraang...? Had the leader called them that? Well, she'd disappeared right after it grabbed his face. She must have been hiding somewhere.

"Hello?" Donnie called into an alley. Then, he heard a noise, a slight movement in the corner of his vision, right behind a dumpster.

Slowly, Donnie approached to see the girl shivering next to the dumpster. He frowned but held out a hand. She must've been terrified. The girl looked up, hesitantly taking Donnie's hand.

"There, you're safe." He said, leading her out of the alley where the others were waiting. Her hand was warm, and her rhythmic footsteps matched Donnie's heartbeat. But once they reached the alley's mouth, the footsteps stopped.

The girl stared in horror, with her mouth agape and eyes the size of baseballs, and Donnie could tell why. His brothers stood right in front of her and judging from how that man earlier had reacted, they weren't a pretty sight.

The girl stared, frozen with terror. _Uh oh,_ Donnie thought. It would take a moment for her to adjust. But, a moment later, Mikey stepped up and ruined everything in one word.

He waved lightly with a smile. "Hello!"

And two seconds later, her eyes rolled back into her head. Luckily, Donnie caught her before she could fall. "Oh man..." He bit his lip. "She's out cold."

"Okay, you guys saw the brain monsters too right?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded and gestured to the canister Karai was holding. "And what is this stuff?"

Donnie lifted the girl up into his arms delicately, like he was caressing a flower. "We can figure that out later. We need to get her back to the lair before they come back."

There was no need for verbal agreement. Everyone just followed Donnie in silence, with a sense of dread hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have them save April on site because it sets up the motivation for a later plot line with April. It shows the fact that they don't even care enough to rescue her father. If the Kraang had taken her and she'd had to be rescued, then losing her father would've seemed like an accident, and April would never be mad at the turtles. Nope. That's not where this story is headed. Have fun with that vagueness.  
> Also, I had an idea: like in the original series, Raph told Mikey when they were kids to never say "Booyakasha" again, which really bummed Mikey out, but Raph will eventually allow it.  
> Oh, and yeah, I made April faint. I hated that stereotype, but it seemed to fit the situation. You can also see that I described April with excessive dramatics because that's basically how Donnie sees her. Also, being raised by Shredder helped up Donnie's senses, so he sensed the nunchakus before they could hit him.  
> Also, since they were raised by Shredder, I think they'd attack the kidnappers without mercy, even if they were humans.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blink, blink, blink._ Her eyelashes caressed the air like the wings of butterflies, graceful, delicate, beautiful.

"Donnie," Raph's voice snapped Donnie out of his thoughts. "You wanna stop staring at her like a creep?"

Donnie ignored his brother's snide remark as the girl began to wake more. "I'm watching for when she wakes up."

"Well, can't you watch her from a little farther away?"

Donnie had been watching her since they snuck her back in. They didn't want Father to know they had another human here. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like they'd never done anything behind Father's back. But they had to get her home as soon as possible.

The girl's eyes finally focused as she shook off the last bits of sleep. "Guys! She's awake!" Donnie whispered to the others. A moment later, everyone had crowded around with nervous energy.

The girl squinted up as she came to, brushing the hair from her eyes. Then, she froze. Donnie knew the signs: pupils shrinking, breathing quickening, heartbeat speeding up.

"Hi..." Donnie said quietly, calmly, hoping his tone was even. Oh no, her chest rose and fell faster than before. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, likely to scream, but Donnie clapped a hand over her mouth before she could make a sound. They couldn't let Father know what was going on.

Her little delicate hands, much like those of a princess, grabbed hold of his arm in an attempt to pry it off. "No, no, no, don't freak out!" Donnie whispered, then gestured to himself and his brothers. "We're the ones that rescued you, remember?"

Over the next thirty seconds, the girl's struggles became progressively less, until she had calmed. Donnie felt it was safe enough, so he removed his hand, allowing her to sit up groggily.

"... Who?"

Donnie nodded, then began gesturing to himself and his siblings in turn. "Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Karai." He introduced. "What's your name?"

She spoke quietly. "April."

Donnie blinked. "Wow, that's..." he blushed, "actually a really pretty name, I-"

Raph's quick smack to the back of his head shut him up fast. And after that, for the longest minute there had ever been, there was silence.

April frowned. "My dad..."

Donnie pursed his lips, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

But, instead of crying, April exploded. "You didn't even try to save him!"

Everyone took a step back, shocked into silence. "Whoa, whoa, what?"

"Hey," Raph said. "We tried, but did you see how many of those robots there were?"

April stood up. She was quite tall, actually a little taller than Raph, as noted how she had to lean down to bring her face close to his. "I don't _care!_ " She screamed, grabbing a hold of his shoulders like a bird of prey grabs a mouse.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Leo grabbed April off of Raph, despite the girl's constant kicking and screaming. "Whoa, calm down."

But she wouldn't. So Leo just stood there, holding her in place as she struggled, until eventually, April stopped, and her anger melted to despair.

"Why would they even want your father anyway?" Leo asked, trying to change the subject.

April shook her head, sinking to the ground. "He's a scientist." She explained. "A psychologist, really."

Mikey's face pinched in confusion. "What would those creepy brain things want with a phy... physo... phio..."

"Psychologist." Donnie corrected. "Someone who deals in the study of the brain and human emotions."

Leo sat down in front of April. "But what would those aliens want with someone like that?"

April was silent. Her shoulders were shaking, but Leo could not see her face. He leaned in closer, but April suddenly raised her head and screamed at him once again. "I don't care!" She repeated. "I want him back!"

"No way," Donnie said, kneeling down next to her and speaking in a rational tone. "We can't go rushing into a fight with creatures we know nothing about?"

"Says who?" Raph asked.

Leo stood up and faced his hot-headed brother calmly. "Says me."

Raph poked a finger into his chest. "And who made _you_ leader?"

"Hey, stop it!" Karai shouted, forcing the two turtles apart before things could become worse.

Donnie shook his head. He stood up and grabbed the canister off of a table. "Guys, I'm gonna go bring this ooze to Father." He said, walking towards the door. "Take care of her." He pointed to April but stopped in the doorway and looked back at the redhead. "Don't worry. We'll take you back home as soon as we can."

* * *

"We were attacked by these strange robots," Donatello explained at the foot of the staircase. "We defeated them, but they dropped this." He held up the green canister, which glowed like molten lava.

The Shredder watched his son in silence for a moment. "This is most curious." He said. "I want you and your brothers to find out who this new threat is, but first, show me this strange substance."

Donnie slowly approached the throne with the ooze in hand. He held it out to the Shredder, who took it in one hand and studied it carefully. "I have no idea what it does, and I have no one to test it on."

Shredder stroked his chin in thought. "I want you to study this... ooze, and report to me with any findings you may come upon."

Donnie bowed quickly. "Yes, Father."

* * *

When Donnie returned to the common room, everything was in chaos. April once again had Raph, this time riding on his shell while potentially strangling him, shouting vicious words all the while.

"Whoa, _whoa!_ " Donnie shouted, flinching as Raph grabbed hold of her wrist and threw her off of him. Donnie dove across the floor with his arms out, breaking April's fall just in time. He blushed a little before putting her down. "What is going on here?!"

"She tried to leave early," Raph said, rubbing his neck with two fingers.

Donnie scowled. "She's not a _prisoner_ , Raph." He turned back to April. "I'm sorry. Let's get you home."

* * *

"You'll have to excuse my brother," Donnie said he set April down on the window sill of her aunt's apartment. "He's a bit of a hothead."

April nodded with a bitter smile. "Yeah, I noticed."

Donnie nodded also, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Are... are you gonna be alright?"

"I guess." She muttered. "My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."

Donnie sighed. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

She shook her head firmly. "Nope."

"April." Donnie pleaded. "Don't do this. You could get seriously hurt. We can help you."

April scoffed. "Didn't seem like your _brothers_ were too eager to." She pointed out. "Besides, it's not your fight."

"Yes, it is."

April sighed, pushing open the window and stepping inside. "I'll see you again, I suppose." She said.

Donnie shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it."

April smiled, leaning forward. "In that case..." She placed a light kiss on his forehead, like angel's breath, sweet and divine and forever. He felt her breath tickle his ear. "Thanks for saving me."

Then, Donnie found himself looking at a closed window. It was the last thing he saw before he collapsed in a lovestruck heap with fuzzy thoughts and not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie x April FOREVER SUCKAS!  
> So, April was really super aggressive. Sounds in-character enough to me. Also, wanted to say, out of all the turtles, I'm most like Donnie, but Leo's my favorite. Hey, in reviews, can you guys say your favorite turtle, and who you're most like?  
> And we get more romantic Donnie describing April! And, I wonder how Donnie's gonna study that mutagen. An how the turtles are gonna learn more about the Kraang... if only there was someone who could help them do both...


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie's feet refused to stay beneath him long enough. He just barely had managed to stumble back to the lair in a love-drunken stupor. Raph was very surprised to see his nerdy brother fall over himself before collapsing onto the couch.

Leo tilted his head, leaning over Donnie's inert body as said turtle continued muttering nonsense through a sleepy smile.

"Um... Donnie?" Leo waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Great..." He murmured.

Raph's eye twitched slightly before he shoved his face back into his comic book. "Um, okay then."

* * *

Soon enough, after a well needed night's rest, Donnie was up, in the lab, with its quiet atmosphere, save for the beeps of machines and the _blubs_ of boiling experiments, that everyone other than him found slightly unnerving. The entire place was rigged up with the best tech he could scrounge from the garbage.

The walls were black, giving the room a dark appearance, and the desks and tables were organized with tools like scalpels, syringes, flashlights, gauze, scissors, sterilizing agents, clotting agents, clamps, retractors, and duct tape. Duct tape could fix anything, even a crack in an astronaut's helmet! Or a chatty brother.

Off to the side stood a small, secluded corner with portable lights that shone down on an operation table with restraints. The bottom still had a smudge of something foreign that refused to be washed off.

That brought back memories of the time Mikey had accidentally stuck himself with rusty metal. The little turtle had been cooperative enough while Donnie was cleaning the wound, but the moment he'd brought out the tetanus needle, things had gone chaotic. Of course, with the help of his siblings, he eventually got him strapped to the table tightly enough to administer the vaccine. Hadn't _that_ been an adventure?

Donnie steadily balanced the distance of the microscope eyepiece to the slide as he observed the blood sample Karai had generously donated. A moment ago he'd dropped a tiny bit of the ooze into the sample. If his assumptions were correct, something should change within the cells.

Donnie's fascination was piqued as the cells trembled slightly, then began morphing and changing, growing small spikes and irregularities before settling back down. He swore he saw a few of them merge together. Fascinating!

Though his eyes were occupied, Donatello heard the footsteps approach him from behind, and felt the hand on the back of his chair.

"Any luck with the ooze, Einstein?" It was Karai.

Donnie shook his head slightly before adjusting the fine focus knob. "Not really." He muttered. "I've run some tests, and it looks like it changes human cells into strange, animal hybrid ones." He looked over his shoulder at her. "I... I think this is the same stuff Father found in Hamato Yoshi's lair." He scowled, turning back to the cells, frustrated and impatient. "If only I had a few more clues..."

Karai frowned, coming around the side of the table. She leaned on the edge casually. "I think you could use a break."

Donnie didn't even look up as he laughed. "Ha! No offense, _Neesan_ , but this isn't just something you 'take a break' from."

Karai scowled. She didn't like being ignored. She came around behind Donnie and grabbed his chair, pulling it back on the spinning wheels, forcing more distance between the nerdy turtle and his experiment.

"Hey!" Donnie protested, turning to glare at her.

Karai's face was just as stern. "We're going on patrol to see if we can discover more about those Kraang things for Father. Are you coming or not?"

"As much as I'd like to," the sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I can't. Father wants more info on this stuff." He stroked his chin in thought. "If only I had a test subject.

Karai huffed, but walked away, leaving the scientist to his work. "Fine. Well, catch you later, little brother."

* * *

Karai pinched the bridge of her nose. It had barely been five minutes, and Leonardo and Raphael had already begun fighting.

"I still don't get why you got to be leader." The hothead huffed, puffing his chest out indignantly.

The more rational brother crossed his arms. "Because I came up with the plan. Now, everyone knows what's going on, right?"

"Totally!" Mikey said. "But... could you maybe explain it one more time?"

Leo smacked his forehead. "The truck that attacked last had the same logo as this building." He gestured down to the building they were staking out. "We wait for someone to show up, jump them, and make them tell us everything about those creatures."

Karai came up next to the oldest turtle and sat at the edge of the roof. "Are you sure anyone's gonna show?"

Leo smirked. "Trust me." He said. "They'll be here any minute."

* * *

And he was right. They'd chosen just the right hour to come out. Wide awake and alert, the turtles spotted the truck immediately when it pulled up.

They watched the man get out of the car. He was sickly pale with greasy black hair, wearing a muscle shirt, even though he had no muscle. He looked around warily before heading inside.

Leo put a finger to his lips before motioning for the others to follow. From an above window, the Ninjas watched the man enter the warehouse and walk along, unsuspecting. Leo made a few hand gestures, indicating that he would take him out. The man crouched down by a few boxes to retrieve their contents. That was when Leo struck.

He landed silently behind the man and, using the side of his fist, hit the man over the head. Any cry died in his throat as he dropped sideways.

His siblings dropped down behind him, silently, swiftly, seriously, like a Ninja should.

"Alright," Raph punched his fist into his hand. "So, do we wake him up and question him here?"

"Actually," Karai stepped past Raph with a knowing smile playing on her lips. "I heard Donnie needed a test subject back at the lab." She said as her brothers began to wrap Mikey's Kusarigama around the man. Karai's eyes narrowed deviously. "And I think we just found the perfect one..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a microscope once. Leaf cells look cool, but you get over it after a while.  
> Also, I suppose the turtles are better fighters now because it didn't take much to get Snake down. Also, I've met Shinigami now. She's AWESOME!  
> I love Donnie's lab. I made it evil. I make everything evil! What is wrong with me?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this was a one-scene chapter, but it was fun to write.

Donnie hadn't been expecting his siblings to return from patrol so soon, let alone hauling a middle age man with them. His gangly body was tossed upon the operating table unceremoniously and his wrists, ankles, and chest were strapped down.

Donnie's mouth sat agape on his face like an uncloseable hole. "What did you guys do?"

"We killed two birds with one stone," Raph explained.

"I knew you needed a test subject for your experiments," Karai said. "And this guy holds information about the Kraang. So, once we're done with him, you do whatever you want."

"That's... actually very smart."

Mikey grinned with his hands on his hips. "You bet it is, bro!" He exclaimed. "That's what we are: smart."

Suddenly, a low groan echoed through the lab. The man shifted slightly. But, the moment his brain processed that he couldn't move his arms, his eyes opened wide. "What..." He looked down at his restraints, struggling fiercely. "What is this?!"

Raph grinned predatorily, crossing his arms. "Good, you're awake." He said as the man frantically searched for a way out. "For a moment, I thought Leo hit you a little too hard."

The man's eyes darted around frantically. "What's going on? Let me go!"

The siblings had already decided they'd let Raph handle the interrogation. Said turtle stepped up next to the table. "No can do." He said, then gestured to his siblings. "You see, we are in need of some information on a certain group called 'the Kraang', and I think you can help us out."

The man had finally begun to calm his breathing, but anyone could tell his heart was still beating out of his chest. He wasn't fooling anyone. "What makes you think I'll talk to a bunch of ugly freaks like you?" He spat venomously.

Raph raised an eyebrow, amused. "Ah, you only call us freaks because you don't understand us." He then grabbed the half-empty canister of ooze from Donnie's desk and held it in front of the man's face. "You see this stuff? The stuff that fell off of your truck? We were regular turtles until we got hit with some of this." He said, uncapping the canister. "Now, the mutation process is random. You could turn out fine or hideously deformed. Or it could kill you." He raised the canister above the man's face. "You wanna take a chance?"

Slowly, he tipped the canister, letting the viscous liquid drip out, slowly, like molasses, drooping towards the man's face. His eyes bugged out, he turned paler than anyone thought possible. The ooze was hanging right over his nose.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Alright, I'll talk!"

Satisfied, Raph closed up the canister and put it aside. "Good. Let's start with a name."

"Snake." The man answered quickly.

Raph nodded. "Alright, _Snake_ , what do you know about the Kraang?"

The man's chest had finally settled down from its fast rise and fall to a somewhat even breathing. "I'm only working with them, just to make some cash, you know." He said. There was a pause, where no one spoke, but when Snake saw Raph's feral growl, he quickly blurted out, "But I know where their base is!"

Raph leaned on the edge of the table. "Alright. Spill it."

But Snake didn't speak. Raph growled.

"Or, I swear..." He grabbed a scalpel off a nearby table and held it up like he was gonna stab him. "...I will cut the skin off your limbs slowly and painfully." He lightly tapped the scalpel on Snake's left cheek, right below the eye. "Or take an eye. You know how the old saying goes..."

Snake swallowed. "Alright," And he began to spill his guts. Whatever he knew about the Kraang was now theirs. Anything he could scrounge from memory. He eyed the scalpel warily all the while.

"Now, please," He whispered. "Let me go..."

Raph put down the scalpel, finally satisfied with everything he'd obtained. "Thanks for the info, pal, but you've got an appointment with the doctor." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, where Snake could see the tallest turtle approaching, wearing goggles and pulling on rubber gloves. He picked up a syringe full of the green ooze, tapping the container lightly.

Snake shook his head, once again struggling as Raph walked away.

"Whoa, whoa, no! You said-"

"I didn't say nothin'," Raph replied, guiding himself and the others out of the room. "You two have fun."

Snake swallowed as Donnie approached, adjusting his goggles. "Alright, so, you might feel some slight discomfort."

"From the needle or the mutagen?!"

Donnie tilted his head. "Huh, it's called mutagen?" He muttered. "I'll have to record that." He turned his attention back to the syringe. "To be entirely honest, I'm not too sure what this does exactly, but that's why you're here, my friend."

Snake's body shook with terror, his previous tough front now entirely gone. "No, no, you can't do this." He pleaded.

Donnie brightened up with an encouraging smile. "You're going to be part of a major scientific breakthrough!" He said, laying one hand on Snake's arm and raising the needle with the other. "Now, calm down. It'll be over before you know it."

"No!" The man shrieked. "No!"

But nonetheless, the needle pierced the skin, and the contents of the syringe emptied into Snake's body. Donnie stepped back, putting down the syringe and picking up a lab journal as Snake writhed and twisted on the table, shrieking like a banshee as his skin began to bubble.

Donnie tuned out the screams as he observed silently, tapping his chin with the pencil. "Fascinating..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Dr. Don, as you can clearly tell, and it helped inspire me. I love evil Donnie. The next chapter is about where the events of "Old Enemy, New Friend" come into play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the events of "New Friend, Old Enemy" begin. I'm so happy to be adding Bradford and Xever to this story. You know how the henchmen of villains are always rivaling for glory? It's kinda like that. I mean, technically, in a way, the Turtles and Karai are above Bradford and Xever, and sorta lord it over them a bit, but it's all in good plot editing.

Everyone knelt down at the foot of the stairs before Oroku Saki's throne. The air was thick with silence as the Shredder awaited his children's report.

Leonardo spoke first. "Father," He began, "we have discovered the robots' hideout."

The Shredder nodded in approval. "Very good, my children."

Leo raised his head to look up at the leader of the Foot Clan. "We have a plan, Father, for a scout mission to discover what is really going on at their base."

For a few seconds, there was a silence again. "I will allow this mission," Shredder said. "However, you will bring with you..."

Two people suddenly stepped out of the shadows at the sides of Shredder's throne.

"Bradford," Shredder introduced the one on his right. Bradford was a tall, muscular man with brown hair and a mustache with some short but neatly-kept scruff under his chin. He smiled with bright, shining teeth that sparkled blindingly.

Shredder gestured to the other on his left. "And Xever."

Xever was a thin, rough-around-the-edges-looking teen with dark skin and a short, black afro. He had narrow, Asian eyes, and flashed a menacing smile as he twirled a combat knife between his fingers.

Mikey jaw just about dropped off. "Oh my God, it's Chris Bradford!" He whispered.

Shredder continued to explain. "Bradford, my prized pupil, has lived in Japan for the last fifteen years, in the highest leagues of the Foot Clan. Xever is in my employment currently. He knows the dark underbelly of New York, and will aid you greatly."

Raphael scowled, clenching one fist. "But, Father, we don't need these guys!"

The Shredder's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You question my authority again, Raphael?"

Raph flinched. "No, Father..."

Shredder nodded, satisfied. "Good. You will head out tomorrow. I expect results."

Everyone bowed their heads and spoke in unison. "Yes, Father."

But the tension and reluctance in the group were apparent, even as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Donnie continued to chat, lively as Mikey scooped the last bit of rice into his bowl. It turned out the experiment had been a success, and Donnie was ecstatic.

"So, the mutagen turned him into a strange plant thing." He explained. "A weed."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Ooh, let's call him Snakeweed!" He said. "Because his name is Snake, and he became a weed."

Donnie frowned, scratching his head. "The problem is, I still have no idea why this happened." He said, pushing around his rice. "There's no indication as to why he was changed into a plant and not an animal. But, I still have many tests lined up."

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Do I even wanna know what you're gonna do?"

Donnie smiled as if the question had been a simple answer of "yes". "Simple. I want to test if mutagen enhances an organism's physical abilities." He said. "Like, if a limb is cut off, will it grow back?" He mused. "Or, how will Snakeweed react to extreme hot or cold? I might even perform a dissection, just to see how the anatomy changed."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You're a freaking psychopath."

Karai shoved Raph lightly. "I think you're doing well, Donatello." She said with an encouraging smile.

Donnie grinned. "Thanks, _Neesan_." He said, taking another mouthful of rice. "So, what did I miss?"

"Father is sending us to scout out the Kraang facility... with two of his students from Japan," Leo explained with a solemn look. "Bradford and Xever."

Raph scowled, stabbing the chopsticks into the rice. "I wish you could use _them_ in your experiments."

Karai frowned, putting her chopsticks down after her final bite. She looked around at her brothers, clearly sensing the anger boiling beneath the surface. Maybe she could mediate. "Don't worry, guys. I trained a little with Bradford as a child. He's not so bad." She said. "I think we should all just get ready for the worst. We don't know much about these Kraang."

Leo nodded, standing up, and taking his bowl towards the sink. "Karai's right. Let's go train a bit more."

Everyone nodded with halfhearted enthusiasm as everyone left their cares behind at the table, along with several unfinished bowls of rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Raph and Shredder interaction. And yeah, Mikey's still a fan of Chris Bradford.  
> Donnie's making Snakeweed suffer even after his mutation. And he still has no clue what made him into a weed. Hm, I think Dr. Don has another mutation planned in his future.  
> I like the idea of little Karai training with Bradford. He's currently 33, so he would've been 21 when Karai was three, which was slightly before they left for New York. Yes, she began training at three. So expect a little cute reunion in the next chapter.  
> Also, I've got a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Kudos to whoever can figure it out. Post your thoughts in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

During training, Karai heard a knock against the door frame at the back of the room. She looked up to see Bradford standing there with a half smile. He was looking at her. How long had he been watching her train? Karai couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry, Leo." She said to the Blue-clad turtle, who had frozen in mid-swing. "I'll only be a minute."

Leo scowled as Karai headed towards the door, sheathing her tanto blade. Bradford stepped aside to allow her through before closing the screen behind them. The moment they were alone, Karai jumped, throwing her arms around Bradford's shoulders. Shocked, Chris took a moment to return the gesture.

"I missed you," Karai said, smiling into his shoulder.

Chris chuckled, patting her on the back. "I missed you, too."

He stepped back, taking Karai at arm's length and looking her over. "Look how you've grown." He said, making her blush. "Last time I saw you," he began, leaning over slightly to measure a height that was only up to his mid-thigh, "you were only this tall."

Karai rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the arm. "I was not, I was at least to your hips."

Chris chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Sure, you were."

From there, the conversation continued with small talk, both exchanging stories about their lives over the past twelve years. Eventually, it got to the topic of the turtles.

"They don't seem too happy that I'm here." He said though it didn't sound like he cared too much.

Karai waved a hand in dismissal. "They'll warm up to you eventually."

Bradford nodded, watching the ceiling contentedly. "I remember when we used to train together. You were always that eager little girl, up to try anything."

Karai grinned. "Still am." She said, then stood from the bottom step and offered him a hand. "Hey, you wanna spar a little? For old time's sake?"

Bradford took the hand but shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I have things to do. But maybe some other time, okay?"

Karai frowned but nodded. "Alright. See you tonight, then."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the screen slid open to reveal an annoyed-looking Leo sticking his head out. "Hey, Karai. It's been fifteen minutes. Get back in here so you can help us kick Mikey's butt!"

Karai giggled, turning one last time to Bradford. "Sorry, I gotta go."

* * *

Like usual, New York's streets were bustling with activity, lively with angry drivers and muggers, and everything in between. The opinion on noise in New York varied from those who loved it to those who didn't, but the loud city was the perfect cover for the hoots and hollers of the turtles from above.

The brothers may have been turtles, they may have been mutants, they may have been ninjas, but they were still teenagers. The Turtles had turned the boring jumps from roof to roof into a fun competition to see who could make the best flips and flourishes on the way.

Behind the main group ran Karai with Bradford and Xever close by her side. They were silent and serious, making for quite the stark contrast between the two groups.

Bradford rolled his eyes. "Are they always this silly on missions."

"Usually not," Karai answered. "But I guess they just need to blow off some steam."

"Alright, Raph," Leo called from the rooftop below. "See if you can beat that!"

The three stopped behind the turtle on the edge of the roof. Raph flashed a fearsome grin, backing up slightly, before charging forward. But the turtle did no flips or spins. Instead, he crashed into his brothers, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Donnie grumbled, rubbing his head. "What was that?" He snapped. "You didn't do any flips!"

Raph shrugged. "Oops."

Bradford, Xever, and Karai landed next. "Would you take this seriously?" Bradford snapped, impatient.

Raph got to his feet, rolling his eyes. "Well, excuse me."

"We're just having some fun." Mikey retorted, glowering very uncharacteristically.

"You can have fun when the mission is complete." Xever hissed.

Donnie huffed. "When Shredder's your father, you don't get to have fun whenever you want."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, you guys don't get it."

Karai frowned. They were right. She'd always been allowed to go out and do what she wanted, but her brothers had been kept in the lair their whole lives. And Father was very strict. Anything they did for fun was strictly secret.

She heard Leo clear his throat. "Hate to break this up, but I think we're being watched." He said, peeking around a chimney stack, but suddenly jumped back. Something bright and pink was fired at the spot he'd been standing moments ago.

Several tall humanoid robots suddenly stepped out from the hiding spot, all wielding futuristic guns. Leo drew his katanas. "Quick! Down the fire escape!"

Raph smirked, drawing his sai. "Yeah, I've been wanting a rematch with these creeps!"

Leo scowled. "Raph, I told you to run!"

"Sorry, bro. I don't run."

But everyone else followed Leo's orders. "Those two are crazy." Xever sneered. "Prison rule number one: never bring a knife to a gun fight."

Donnie tilted his head. "I thought they didn't allow guns in-"

"Shut up and move!" Karai shouted, pushing them down the fire escape. A moment later, she heard Raph shout. Said turtle landed on his back at the top of the escape with a loud crack as his carapace made contact.

"You know what?" He muttered, struggling to get up. "Maybe Leo was right."

"Of course I was!" Leo snapped, dodging a laser shot. "Run!"

They all ran down the stairs into the alley. They had to get away, but the Kraang were following. Soon enough, they were surrounded. Fighting in an enclosed space was hard enough without lasers. And Bradford and Xever were not helping.

"Out of my way, turtle!" Xever snapped, shoving Donnie aside as he lunged at a Kraang with his combat knife.

"I'm just gonna say it," Raph said to his siblings. "These guys are really getting on my nerves, and I don't mean the Kraang."

"Bradford, watch out!" Leo shouted.

"I've got this, Leonardo!" Bradford shouted from his place, hand-to-hand combating a droid. But the droid caught him by the arm and threw him to the side.

Leo shook his head. "Idiot..."

There were too many of them. Backed together with nothing left to do but defend, it seemed this was the end of the line. But the alley was suddenly lit up by approaching blue and red lights, persisted by the wail of sirens. The police.

The Kraang were out of there faster than a person could blink, and the Ninjas were close to follow. Up on the rooftops again, the Ninjas returned home silently, not engaging in any conversation or sport. They had been ambushed, had their butts kicked, and were saved by the cops; that much was apparent. Only one question remained: who would tell Shredder?

* * *

As expected, it was Leo. It was always Leo who had to explain the worst to Father, like the time Raph dislocated his shoulder while training, or when Donnie's lab exploded and foam began spilling into the lair, or when Mikey accidentally lit the kitchen on fire. It was fortunate that the term "don't shoot the messenger" applied here, otherwise, Leo wouldn't have been around to explain the latest bad news.

Shredder hadn't been explicitly angry, but he had that aura or rage bubbling beneath the surface. He quickly sent the turtles and Karai to go train but chose to speak with Bradford and Xever privately. Leo hadn't ever thought he'd feel sorry for those guys. He'd been wrong.

But, at the very least, they got off the hook. Leo pondered how those guys had known they were there. Or how they'd been strong enough to take them down.

"Hey, Earth to Leo." Karai snapped her fingers in front of his face. "C'mon, get your katanas out."

Leo nodded, grabbing his swords and facing his sister. But no amount of training could distract those persistent thoughts. Whoever those Kraang were, they were a threat to his brothers.

They had to be taken out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was overlooking "New Friend, Old Enemy" I was sure Bradford was training in Japan, so that's where the stuff about Chris flying in from Japan came from.  
> I put in cute stuff with Karai and Bradford. IT'S SO CUTE!  
> Oh, and, this chapter is longer. AND it took me all night to write! So, you're welcome, person who complained. I wrote it right after I finished watching "The Shredder Strikes Back part two" from the 2003 series. It's a really great show. But I can't believe what Shredder did to Stockman! He blinded him in one eye, took his hand, broke his neck and his legs. How can you not sympathize with someone like that?!  
> This kinda sucks, cause I feel as if, were they on the same side, Bradford and Leo could get along. I suppose the conflict will be based on them being mean to his brothers and Leo being protective.  
> Ooh, Leo's in Serious Leo Mode(TM). Things are about to get real.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, stop it."

Leo tilted his head. "Stop what?"

"The glaring!" Karai snapped. "You haven't smiled once since we got back, and you love training! So, what's wrong?

Leo scowled, lowering his katana. "I can't stop thinking about what happened." He said. "We were surrounded; outnumbered, on the brink of being defeated. Those stupid Kraang weren't playing fair."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Leo's hesitated, sheathing his sword. "Well, I mean, they had all these guys with them, and we were totally outnumbered and outgunned. It was _not_ a fair fight."

Karai put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean, 'fair fight'?"

"Um," Leo scratched the back of his neck. "A fair fight, you know, where either side could win?"

"So a fair fight is a fight you could lose."

Leo blinked. "Well, yes, but..." he struggled for words. "What... what I mean is-"

"You don't want to assure your victory." She finished, smugly victorious.

Leo shook his head, looking away. "No, I do, but-"

Suddenly, Karai lashed out, knocking his feet out from beneath him. Leo felt knee on his plastron and found himself staring into his own visage, reflected in Karai's tanto blade.

Karai smirked. "Was that fair?"

Leo scowled. "No!"

"Did I win?"

"... I see your point."

Karai nodded, offering him a hand, which he gratefully took. "Don't worry about being fair." She said. "Winning is all that matters."

"But, _Oneesan_ , isn't that dishonorable?" He asked, absently crossing his arms. "To cheat just to win?"

He had turned away, but Karai's firm hand caught his shoulder and turned him back, back to those inescapable brown eyes that were always right. "Nothing is more dishonorable than death at the hands of the enemy. Nothing." She took a step back. "Now," She drew her tanto blade, "hit me again."

* * *

Leo's narrowed eyes scanned the facility like a hawk studying its prey, sizing it up for the first strike. "They must have been watching us from here." He murmured to himself. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

Donnie scowled, twirling his bō absently. "It wasn't very fair, was it?"

"It's not about fairness." Leo snapped, turning in a single fluid motion. "It's about victory."

Donnie raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Raph rubbed his temple, stretching out his arms and yawning sleepily. "Leo, this is the second night we've been out this late."

Donnie nodded. "And I think you're feeling the effects."

"I'm fine!" The blue-clad turtle snapped.

Mikey frowned sympathetically and threw his arm around Leo's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, bro." He said, squeezing affectionately. "Let's just go home and maybe we can all make a pillow nest in the lair."

Leo shrugged himself out of Michelangelo's hold. "Mikey, we haven't done that since we were five."

"Actually, we did it once when we were eight." Donnie corrected.

Raph crossed his arms. "And Karai never let us live it down."

"And I never will!" Said Kunoichi's voice shouted from the other side of the roof.

Leo sighed. "You know the worst part about all of this?" He asked, his fist tightening on the roof ledge. "We would've gotten away a whole lot faster if those two idiots hadn't gotten in our way."

Raph growled, kicking a stray can across the roof. "Yeah. They screwed the whole thing up!"

Mikey frowned, swinging his one nunchaku absentmindedly. "Aw, Chris wasn't so bad-" Donnie's bō suddenly smacked into the back of his head.

"Mikey, stop fanboying," Donnie said. Mikey scowled, sticking out his tongue.

Leo straightened up from his crouch. "You know what?" He turned to his siblings. "How about we come back here tomorrow night and sneak in. And we don't tell Xever and Bradford."

Raph grinned. "Best idea you've had all night."

"Hold on," Karai said. "You're just gonna sneak out and not take any backup?"

Leo smiled. "Of course we're taking back up." He said, punching her lightly on the arm. "We're taking you."

Karai rolled her eyes playfully. "How did I know?"

Leo took one last look at the Kraang facility, which Mikey had dubbed "Area 267", then back to the sky, where the moon was reaching its peak. "Let's get heading back. It's getting late"

"Yeah," Raph yawned. "I need sleep."

"So," Mikey elbowed him with an impish grin, "about that pillow nest..."

"No."

Mikey frowned. "Aww..."

But Mikey felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into an endearing half-hug. "It's okay, bro," Karai said. "I'll make a pillow nest with you."

"Yay!" Mikey cheered.

But despite the cheerful atmosphere, the future didn't seem bright, and only Karai noticed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karai's right. Nothing is more dishonorable than falling to your enemy. Why do you think Samurai were trained in how to perform ritual suicide (or Seppuku)?  
> But seriously, that move she made was cheap.  
> Now I can't stop thinking of Karai and Mikey in a pillow nest. If anyone here draws, please make me something!  
> You know? I need to look up some acts of affection used between siblings. You know, like a playful roll of the eyes or a punch on the arm. I was raised an only child, so I don't understand siblings that way. Now I have a little baby brother. He and I have made it clear: everyone in our family are dragons. Yes, I am a dragon now. Rawr. Fear me.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikey rubbed his eyes, slowly clawing his way out of the soft, comforting sea of blankets and pillows that he and Karai had constructed in the common area. It was certainly more comfortable than the futon in his room.

Finally pulling himself to the edge of the suffocating softness, Mikey yawned. Behind him, Karai was sleeping soundly and silently, though her strewn position seemed to allude to some midnight struggle. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with what could either be sweat or the stringy saliva dripping from her mouth. Some might see this as unattractive, but even though he was younger, Mikey found it endearing.

Mikey stumbled blindly from the common room. What had woken him? What time was it? Karai almost always woke up before him. And where was he going? He couldn't remember where he was walking, or what he was doing. He was still half-asleep. But, as he passed the dojo, he heard distinct sounds of combat. That woke him immediately.

Mikey slowly pulled the Japanese screen aside to see someone inside, fighting against an invisible opponent. It was Bradford. He was practising something... a kick, a twist, a sweep of his leg... no way! The Death Dragon.

Mikey threw the screen open with newfound energy but froze. A blur, a swish, a breath of air. Moving his eyes to the left, he saw the handle of a kunai lodged in the door's wooden frame right next to his head. He gulped.

Bradford opened his eyes, and his expression quickly went from hostility to surprise. "Michelangelo," he quickly took the kunai from the wall. "I'm... I'm sorry. Why are you up so early?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't actually know." He answered honestly. "Hey, that move you were doing..." He said, despite Bradford's apparent nervousness. "Was that the Death Dragon?"

The Death Dragon was famously Chris Bradford's secret kata, one no one could copy just from watching him on TV, but any true fan could recognize in an instant.

Chris chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, yes, yes it was." He said.

"I used to try it when I was younger," Mikey explained with childish enthusiasm. "Can... can you teach me?"

Chris's brows furrowed. "I thought... I thought you and your brothers already knew the Death Dragon." He said. "It was your father's move."

"It was? He never told us about it." Mikey said. "But... please, can you show me?"

Bradford pursed his lips as Mikey put on his best puppy dog eyes. Bradford had to be honest. He hated the turtles, but Michelangelo was the slim exception, likely because he was the only turtle who didn't hate Bradford equally.

Coming to think of it, Mikey was at the center of their group. If he wanted to cause damage to the turtles, he could use Mikey. He only had to gain his trust, and this appeared to be the best way.

"Well, I can," He leaned forward. "But, since this kata is my secret, you'll have to share a secret of yours with me."

Mikey tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I sometimes steal Donnie's fruit cups."

Bradford pursed his lips. "I... I meant something a little more... secret." He said. "Like a secret you and your brothers share."

"Well, there was this one thing..." Mikey began. "But the guys would be mad at me if I told."

"Oh, come on," Bradford said, returning the kunai to a rack on the wall. "I won't tell a soul."

Mikey nodded. "Alright. Well, the guys plan to sneak into the Kraang facility tonight, and they didn't want to tell you."

"Hm, interesting." He said with a slight edge to his voice, one that went right over Mikey's head. "Well, now that you've shared your secret, I suppose I should share mine."

Mikey squealed with excitement, practically shaking with anticipation.

Bradford's voice was thick with overemphasized drama. "Are you ready to learn... the Death Dragon?"

Mikey nodded like a chipmunk on a sugar high.

Bradford held up a finger. "But, you have to promise you won't show it to anyone."

Mikey put a hand over his heart. "I promise I won't show a soul."

* * *

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg... ha!" Mikey exclaimed, executing the move. "The Death Dragon."

His three brothers looked on in awe. "All this time Father had a secret kata and never shared it with us?" Leo said.

Raph growled. "And he shared it with _Bradford?!_ "

"That was amazing!" Donnie exclaimed, studying the moves over in his head. "It's devastatingly effective and complex."

"And even Mikey can learn it." Leo pointed out.

"How did you get him to show you?" Donnie asked, already leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Mikey shrugged, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "He showed it to me because we're bros."

"He showed it to you... because of friendship," Donnie repeated.

"Yep."

Donnie squinted his eyes. Mikey was a horrible liar, but Donnie didn't see the key signs he usually did, so he let it slide. "Well, it is an extremely effective move. If we all learned it..."

"We'd be unstoppable." Leo finished.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asked. "Mikey, show us again!"

But even with a move so deadly and secret, the real secret was a trap the turtles had no clue they were falling into.

* * *

"So the turtles and Karai are going to the facility behind our backs..." Xever murmured, twirling his switchblade between his fingers before popping the blade from the hilt. "And we are going after them."

Bradford nodded, "Yes, but we must stay secret. We follow them and take them down, so it looks like they were defeated by the Kraang, like the weaklings they are." He explained. "But if we're going to have a chance, we need to get Michelangelo out of the way."

"Why?" Xever asked, crossing his arms.

Bradford's expression was solemn. "Because I showed him my secret kata."

Xever blinked. "You _what?!_ "

"It was the only way to get the intel on the turtles." He snapped. "I knew they were acting suspiciously when they returned, and Michelangelo has confirmed it"

"And you had to show him your secret kata for it," Xever repeated skeptically.

Bradford whipped around to him, getting in his face. "It doesn't matter what happened! The point is, we need to get Michelangelo out of the way or else we won't stand a chance against the turtles!"

Xever smirked, barely fazed by Bradford's actions. "Then what's your plan, rich boy?"

"Simple," Chris said, strolling casually to the side of the dojo. "I've already gained his trust. So, we lure him in, and when he's alone..." He suddenly snatched a katana from the rack on the wall and fiercely sliced it through the air, "we _strike!_ "

"Good plan," Xever said. "But one question: what will the turtles think when their brother is not with them?"

"Michelangelo is childish, easily distracted," He pointed out. "They would easily believe any lie we told them about him."

Xever grinned. "I like this plan. So, we will execute it tonight."

Bradford smiled smugly. "And Michelangelo will never see it coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karai sleeps ugly. And now Mikey knows the Death Dragon. Is anyone seeing elements from the actual episodes yet?  
> So, Bradford and Xever are plotting to take Mikey out. I wonder what that means. Will they try to kill him? Why am I asking? I'm the author. That's for you to wonder. Read on to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright," Leo said, pulling on his left elbow guard. "Is everyone ready? We leave in half an hour."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mikey, who was looking around everywhere frantically for something.

"Um, Mikey?" Donnie said, quickly dodging a stuffed animal that was thrown his way. "Did you lose something?"

"Yes," He said, "I can't find my nunchucks." He straightened up, pursing his lips. "I think I left them in the dojo..."

Leo pinched the bridge of his imaginary nose. "Just go find them. Quickly." He grumbled.

Mikey nodded. "O-okay, but if I can't find them... then, just go on ahead without me." He said, running out of the door. "I'll catch up!"

The turtles and Karai exchanged a look. Mikey was seriously not choosing the best times to do things like this. He wasn't always the most reliable turtle, but he usually came through in the end. At least, they hoped he would this time.

* * *

Mikey pushed open the screen to the dojo, but before he could run in and grab his nunchucks from the weapons rack, but something was in his way. The something was Chris Bradford.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Mikey smiled. "I don't suppose you've seen my nunchucks..."

Bradford smiled, a smile that made Mikey take a small step back. "Actually, I have." He took one of the nunchucks from behind his back.

"Oh, thanks, man," Mikey said, reaching out for it, but Bradford pulled it out of his reach.

"You don't hold onto your weapons well enough," Chris said. "This was easy enough to take when you weren't looking."

Mikey blinked. "Wait... you _stole_ my nunchucks?" Mikey repeated. "Why?"

"To get you out of the way," Bradford smirked. "We couldn't have you interfering."

"We?"

Mikey sensed the movement behind him, but it was too late. Xever jumped him from behind, grabbing him by the arms. Mikey had been trained heavily in evasion tactics and had studied many ways to get out of a pin like this, but before he could move a muscle, pain shot up his arm as Xever twisted it violently.

"Ow!" Mikey shouted, the pressure on his arm forcing his cheek to the padded floor. His eyes watered. His arm hurt. "Stop it!" He shouted, but to no avail. This had been a trap. He should have seen it coming. Ninja were smarter than this!

Mikey looked up as Bradford knelt down in front of him. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes. "Chris..." He whispered. "Why?"

"Freaks like you shouldn't be in the Shredder's ranks," Bradford said bluntly. "And you're gonna help us make the Shredder realize that."

Mikey gulped. This was bad.

* * *

"Alright, Mikey." Leo threw the dojo screen aside. "it doesn't take that long to-"

But Mikey wasn't in there. He was nowhere in the room. Instead, they were greeted by Xever and Bradford.

Leo sighed. "Have you guys seen Mikey?"

"Yes, he was in here earlier," Xever answered. "Looking for his nunchucks, I assume."

"He couldn't find them," Bradford explained. "So he went looking in the deeper storage."

"But why would his nunchucks be in there?" Donnie muttered under his breath.

"He said you should just go ahead of him," Bradford said. "Although, where you're going, he never mentioned."

The turtles gulped. They didn't want those two finding out about the mission. "Oh, well, then I guess we'll just go on ahead," Leo said, turning out the door. "Thanks, I guess."

The turtles left quickly, but Karai hung behind for a moment. "Hey, Bradford." She said. "If you see him... tell Mikey I hope he finds his nunchucks." She said quickly before leaving after her brothers.

Bradford nodded. "I will."

After a few seconds, Xever headed towards the door. "Come on, we need to follow them quickly."

"You go ahead," Bradford said. "I want to have a word with Michelangelo."

Xever rolled his eyes but left regardless. "Stupid rich boy..."

"I heard that!"

Bradford approached the storage closet at the back of the dojo. From inside, he heard nothing, but if he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear the muffled shouts and tears. The smile on Bradford's face was sickening.

He opened the door, flooding light into the dark storage room. Inside, Mikey blinked at the brightness. The tear tracks shone down his green cheeks. In honesty, throwing Mikey into a dark room had only made this more enjoyable. He knew Michelangelo was afraid of the dark.

Mikey shivered as he approached, watching him apprehensively. His hands and legs twitched in the ropes. His usually chatty mouth was silenced by a thick piece of duct tape. Bradford knelt before him and reached out, as if to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but instead, he tore the tape from his mouth, eliciting a small yelp from the terrified terrapin.

"What..." Mikey began, shivering more than before. "What have you done to my brothers?"

"They left without you," Bradford explained. "And they won't come back for you either."

Mikey shook his head, trying to push himself away from Bradford. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "We never meant to make you look bad. I thought we were friends-!"

"Shut up!" Bradford snapped. "I did not come all the way from Japan to be cast aside for you _Turtles_." He hissed. "And once we're done here today, Shredder will see you all for the weaklings you are."

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but Chris was already pulling off another piece of duct tape. "Don't leave me in here." Mikey pleaded. "It's dark. It's really dark!"

Bradford chuckled. "Right now," be said, smacking the tape over Mikey's mouth, "the dark is the least of your worries."

Bradford stood up, turning to the door, walking without pause despite the muffled screams of protest behind him. He stepped out and took the door handle. But, he heard one last muted sob from the captive inside before he shut the door, sealing him in inky darkness.

That sob made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Bradford sounds like a psychopath! What betrayal! And Mikey's afraid of the dark. That's my headcanon. I know he's a ninja, but pitch blackness is scary to anyone.  
> So, our heroes in a half shell are in for quite the surprise. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if you've seen "Requiem" help me(I say it a while ago, btu I felt this note was important anyway). I need emotional support, it's actually ironic because, (and this part contains spoilers) I got so sad over Splinter's death, but I killed him in my own fanfic. When I tell my family members about it, they're like "but you can bring him back, right?" and I'm like "Nope! He's gone forever! And he's not coming back!"

Donnie had tried to tell them he had a bad feeling, but Raph would bluntly shove his attempts aside, claiming he was just worried because they were going to an enemy base. But, the moment Donnie was proven right, there was so time for "I told you so"s.

"Bradford and Xever?!" Donnie sputtered incredulously. "How did you know we were coming here?"

"Call it a hunch," Xever answered smoothly.

"No way, neither of you are that perceptive," Raph said, already reaching for his sai. "So, how did you _really_ find out."

His question only brought a smug smile to Bradford's face. "Your little brother told us."

The group froze. "Mikey did what...?" Donnie whispered.

The realization hit Leo before anyone else. "Mikey didn't really go into the deep storage, did he?" He demanded. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, he's in the deep storage," Xever said, drawing his switchblade for the first time. "And he won't be leaving anytime soon."

Karai, who had been observing this, felt something snap in that second. She stepped in front of the others, drawing her blade slowly, rage building.

"You tied Mikey up and threw him in the storage?!" She screamed, holding out the blade in her hands that shook with rage. " _I'll kill you!_ "

"Karai, you're not part of this," Bradford said though he drew his own sword. "Step aside and let us take care of these turtles. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, I won't get hurt," Karai said, bracing the tanto. "I'll _kill_ you before you get the chance!" Then she lunged at him, screaming as she swung down her tanto onto his sword. Her movements were fuelled by nothing but fury-induced adrenaline. They threw Mikey into a storage closet. She knew how Mikey was scared of the dark. Something like that would be _torture_ for him!

"Karai," Bradford said calmly blocking her attacks, ignoring the battle sounds as the turtles went to fight Xever. "We're on the same side. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, that's too bad!" Karai hissed, striking harder. "Because _I_ want to hurt _you_. Slowly..." Bradford narrowly dodged a slash aimed at his throat. " _Painfully..._ "

Bradford sighed sadly, taking a firmer hold of his sword. "Well, if it's a fight you want..."

* * *

He'd spent the first ten minutes crying. Terrified. Hyperventilating through his nose and screaming into the duct tape. He had to get out. Dark was something he couldn't deal with. Dark was bad! He had to get out! He felt lightheaded, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

_Okay, Mikey..._ He thought to himself, forcing his breathing to slow. _Get a hold of yourself. Stop crying and think..._

He could feel the ropes binding his hands and feet, chafing the skin and leaving burns when he moved. He only needed to free his hands, and then he could undo the rest, but how to do that...

_Well, this_ is _a weapons room._ he thought. Maybe if he could find a fallen blade... he was sure he'd seen one fall when he was thrown in. But after a few minutes of searching, he came up empty. But he couldn't give up. His siblings were in trouble. He had to keep looking. the moment that thought crossed his mind, he felt something sharp cut into his hand. He'd found the dagger, or it had found him.

Slowly, biting his lip at the pressure on the cut, he rubbed the rope against the blade as best he could. Soon enough, the ropes were loose enough for the drops of blood to let him slip out. Immediately, his hands went to the tape over his mouth before he untied his legs.

Mikey threw open the door, gasping as if he'd just escaped a near-death experience. It felt so good to see the light again. He saw his nunchucks on the rack on the wall. Taking them, Mikey was ready to go save his siblings, and to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Karai is ticked. I think she might actually try to kill him, and the others will have to hold her back. Or maybe they won't. I wouldn't.  
> After Karai says "before you get the chance!" I can imagine her shouting the way she does in the show when she runs into battle, like "KYAAAAA!" But that looks really unprofessional when you write it.  
> When Karai says she wants to hurt Chris, Bradford's mind is just like "It was at this moment that he knew: he f***ed up." Also, I used a line from "Deadly Venom".  
> Damn, Mikey sounds OOC panicking here. But I tried, and I finished the chapter at least. I had a second part planned, but I moved it to next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we come to the thrilling conclusion of "New Friend, Old Enemy". Enjoy!

_Clash! Shing! Ching!_ The battlefield sounds of weapons continued.

Karai stumbled back, a hand going to her stomach. A moment later, from behind, Xever landed a kick to her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Karai!" Raph charged in her direction, sais up, ready to strike anyone near her. She had to smile at his protective instincts, but right now, she knew he was only going to get himself hurt.

Raph stopped Xever's next strike, catching his switchblade in his sais, kicking him back. He turned around, offering a hand to Karai.

Karai smiled, reaching to take it, but froze. " _Abunai!_ "

Raph whipped around just in time to receive a kick to the stomach. He stumbled backward, tripping over Karai's fallen body. The two laid in a heap as Xever approached with a smug smirk.

Karai looked past him to see Leo fighting Bradford. Donnie had been fighting also, but he'd been knocked senseless a minute ago after his staff was snapped before his eyes.

This was not going anywhere good. Karai knew they were losing. If they lost to Bradford and Xever, Shredder would think they were defeated by the Kraang. He'd think they were weak. Normally, Father would listen to her if she tried to explain, but after sneaking out to the facility without his consent, she could kiss her credibility goodbye.

All she wanted was to return home and save Mikey. They could use him here now. They may have been annoyed at him before, but they didn't mean it. They never did. They couldn't win without him.

Leo was losing ground by the second, slowly being pushed back by Bradford's brute strength. Then, Bradford did something she recognized. Something they all recognized. A twist, a kick, a sweep of his leg, knocking Leo onto his back in a vulnerable position. The Death Dragon. Oh no...

Leo struggled for a moment, but one thing you learned from having brothers who are turtles is that when a turtle is flat on its back, it's extremely hard or them to get up.

And it was too late. Bradford put one foot down on Leo's plastron, halting his struggles. He knocked Leo's katana away, then raised his own to Leo's face. This was it. They'd been bested, bruised, beaten into submission. Defeated. And then, Karai heard it.

Calling from the edge of the roof, loud, clear, victorious. She'd recognize it anywhere. "Booyakasha!"

Mikey appeared from nowhere. He jumped, slamming his feet into Bradford, knocking him away from Leo. The orange-masked turtle brushed himself off and held a hand out to his blue-clad brother, looking neither arrogant nor angry, just happy to see them all in one piece.

Leo grinned, punching Mikey lightly on the arm. "Knew you'd come through. You help the others, I'll wake up Donnie."

Mikey nodded, turning to Chris, who was still recovering. He looked up with wide eyes. "What...?" He shook his head. "How?"

"You can't hurt my siblings without going through me first!" Mikey said, spinning his nunchakus with pride.

Bradford only looked irritated, lifting his katana once again.

As a team, Karai and Raph were able to get some good hits on Xever after he'd been distracted by Mikey's appearance. Dazed by a strike to the head, Raph managed to knock him over the edge of the roof. Luckily for him, there was a fire escape below him. Otherwise, it would've been a long fall.

The two looked up just in time to see Mikey fighting Bradford. Karai had never imagined Mikey could hold his own against such a large opponent. And then, Mikey did something amazing. A twist, a kick, a sweep of his leg. Bradford went down, his head connecting with the ground with a defined _crack_.

Mikey stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, he broke into a smile as the others on the roof cheered.

"Yeah, Mikey!" Raph applauded, clapping his little brother on the back.

Karai grinned, hugging Mikey tightly. "You did good, _otouto_."

But the moment was cut short by gunfire from the back of the roof. It seemed the Kraang had heard the commotion.

"Well, time to go," Karai said.

"What about Bradford and Xever?" Leo asked.

"Let the Kraang have 'em for all I care," Raph said, already running in the other direction.

"Sounds good to me," Leo said, supporting Donnie slightly to the edge of the roof, following the others as they left the two traitors to their fate.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in all of you." Shredder's voice echoed through the throne room, his words made the siblings lower their heads in shame. "You went to the Kraang facility without my permission. That is unacceptable."

Karai nodded. "We know, Father." She said. "We're sorry."

"I know, Daughter." He said sternly. "But, fortunately for you, Bradford and Xever's punishments require my attention more immediately than yours."

The siblings nodded, barely able to stop their smiles.

"You may leave."

"Yes, Father." The siblings echoed in unison, rising from their knees and turning to leave the throne room.

The moment the five left the throne room, the doors burst open to reveal Bradford and Xever. They stumbled into the hallway, heavily battered and dazed. Xever collapsed at the edge of the hallway, unconscious before he hit the ground.

The turtles scowled, going to approach threateningly, but Karai held up a hand. "I've got this, you guys go ahead."

The others reluctantly nodded and began walking towards their bedrooms, but not without throwing a glare at the two.

Bradford was leaning against the wall, but upon her approach, miserably tried to straighten up. His face echoed guilt.

"Karai, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it." She snapped. "You attacked my brothers. You threw Mikey into a closet. You know he's afraid of the dark!"

Bradford shook his head. "Why do you defend them? Karai, you know you're better than them. They don't deserve to fight by your side."

Karai suddenly lashed out, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt. She pulled him down, bringing her face close to his. "You're _wrong_." She spat. "There's no one I'd rather fight beside." She continued, ignoring how his mouth opened and closed silently. "I _hate_ you, Chris Bradford. I never want to see you again. But I'll still give you a gift for the road."

Bradford looked confused, but suddenly, Karai punched him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Bradford doubled over and collapsed at Karai's feet. She grinned wickedly. "Mess with my brothers again, and next time, I'll aim lower."

With that final threat lingering in the air, Karai walked off with an odd feeling of satisfaction. All she wanted was to collapse into the pillow nest again and share a cup of hot cocoa with Mikey. Her little brother had really earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does everyone remember back at the beginning when everyone was saying "you're just copying the episodes"? Well, I just wanna say, I'd really enjoy seeing a bunch of people eating their words right about now. I know that sounds rude, but, as Fugitoid would say, "I am a pacifist, but even pacifists have to stand their ground once in a while."  
> Japanese vocabulary  
> Abunai - "Watch out!"  
> Otouto - "Little Brother"  
> I'm sad with myself. Donnie got hurt! I love Donnie, he's just like me. You see, whenever I can strongly relate or identify with something, I call it my kinsman. Donnie is my kinsman, and so are manta rays.  
> So this was a more Mikey-character-development-oriented chapter. Everyone loves those. And I gave you awesome Karai. You're welcome!  
> Also, I'm wondering, have any of you readers seen the 2003 turtles? I think it's amazing! I'm on season 2 episode 5, and the storyline is great. Only problem is, the theme song sucks. Best Quote from the show: "Give me a toaster or give me death!" - Casey Jones. What's your favorite quote? And what are your thoughts on it? And this chapter. I'm awaiting all your lovely reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we begin the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". Enjoy!

_Two weeks later_

Leo knew he should've listened when Donnie said their food smelt odd. But _no_. Like always, they dismissed Donnie's warnings as nonsense. But he was right. He was always right. And due to peer pressure, he ate the food, too.

A rivalry doesn't die in a day. It doesn't die in a week. Heck, it may not even die in a year. And the turtles' rivalry with Bradford and Xever hadn't died either, only grown worse.

Somehow, the two had found out that Shredder was going to oversee several one-on-one battles between the two parties, as well as some tag team battles. Actually, he'd eventually sent all of the turtles against just the two of them. Every time, the turtles got their tails handed to them. And only Donnie knew why.

Last night, the food had been drugged. Clearly, Bradford and Xever had slipped some kind of caffeine solution into their meals. They hadn't been able to get to sleep that night, no matter how hard they tried. And in the morning, they were exhausted. The only reason they were awake was Karai, who had came and dragged them from bed. Now, Karai stood next to Shredder, overseeing the duels by his side. Why she wasn't participating was a mystery.

Leo's movements were sluggish. His blade felt heavy in his hands, and a moment later, he was relieved of the blade altogether. Then he was relieved the effort of standing, and next, the effort of staying conscious.

" _Yame!_ " Shredder bellowed. Immediately, Bradford backed away from the almost peaceful-looking turtle.

Karai dashed to her brother's side and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Leo!" She shook him furiously. "Leo, wake up!"

Leo flinched, squinting up at Karai, though his vision was blurred. He shook his head. "Cheaters..." He muttered under his breath.

Karai frowned, helping him up. "Father, something's wrong," Karai said. "They're never this tired. I think-"

" _Damare!_ " Karai flinched, shutting her mouth immediately.

The sleepy turtles lined up with half-lidded eyes before the Shredder to await reprimand.

"Weakness!" Shredder shouted, standing from his seat. "This is unacceptable! This is an embarrassment to the Foot!"

The turtles lowered their heads slightly, but not much for fear of dozing off again.

"You are meant to be the Foot's most elite, and yet you cannot land a single hit on your opponent?" He shouted, pacing back and forth quickly. "Pathetic!"

The turtles didn't speak. They didn't argue. They didn't dare evoke Father's wrath. They knew he was right. They had been beaten down. They had been destroyed as a team. They had lost in the most embarrassing fashion one could. They deserved to be reprimanded for it. At least, those were Leo's thoughts.

Off to the side, Bradford and Xever stood, looking smug. Leo questioned why Xever was even there. He didn't use Ninjutsu, right? Or, maybe he did. Leo was too tired to tell. Leo was certain he at least knew _Jujutsu_ , _Hajutsu_ and was relatively skilled in _Cho ho_ , but his greatest skill was his proficiency with a switchblade. Was it possible Father would teach their sacred art to a street rat? To a criminal? If they couldn't beat a simple criminal, how would they be able to serve their father?

Everyone under his command knew Oroku Saki did not tolerate failure under any circumstance. Leo didn't expect him to now, and he wasn't disappointed.

"You are all grounded for a week."

The turtles looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You will not leave the lair." He said, ignoring the turtles' outburst. "You will stay here and train nonstop. You will train until you _collapse!_ "

"Father, you can't be serious!" Leo said.

"I am, Leonardo," Shredder said. "And, as leader, I expect you to make sure they do."

Leo blinked. "Wait... leader?" He asked. "You're making _me_  Leader?"

Shredder only nodded.

"Wait," Raph scowled. "Why does he get to be Leader? I've always been stronger!"

" _Raphael._ "

Raph swallowed, lowering his head again. " _Gomen nasai, Otou-san._ " He said quickly, flinching slightly. " _Yurushite kudasai_."

Shredder scowled but averted his piercing gaze to Leo. "Though you are leader, Karai is your second-in-command, and she can take your leadership when necessary."

Leo tilted his head slightly. "But, _Otou-Sensei_ , wouldn't that just mean Karai is the leader?"

"Do not test me, Leonardo."

Leo nodded, deciding to roll with it. " _Arigato gozaimasu, Otou-Sensei_." He said, bowing slightly. " _Itadakimasu_."

With that, the Shredder sent them off for lunch. Leo walked along beside Karai with a smile until he felt something smack him in the back of the head. It turned out to be Raphael.

"Teacher's pet." He muttered, walking ahead.

"Guys, I know lunch is good and all," Donnie began, "but can we just go sleep."

Karai shrugged. "Do _you_ want to explain to Father why you're not training?"

Donnie shook his head, but the conversation was interrupted a moment later by a loud _thump_. Looking over, Karai laughed. Mikey had collapsed against the wall and was happily snoozing away.

"Alright," She said. "We'll let Mikey explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese vocabulary  
> Yame - "Stop", "Cease"  
> Damare - "Silence", "Shut up"  
> Jujutsu - Combat without weapons  
> Hajutsu - Escape and evasion tactics  
> Cho ho - Espionage  
> Gomen nasai - "I'm sorry"  
> Yurushite kudasai - "Please forgive me"  
> Otou-San - A more respective way of saying "Father"  
> Arigato Gozaimasu - A respective way of saying "thank you"  
> Otou-Sensei - A combination title of the words "Otou", meaning "Father", and "Sensei", meaning "Teacher".  
> Itadakimasu - "I humbly accept"  
> Did Shredder teach some Ninjutsu to Xever? I doubt it, but it's possible. Raph should just shut his mouth. Seriously, it lands him nowhere good.  
> So, Leo's officially leader now. I originally wasn't gonna have an established leader, but this seemed to be a good time. I was gonna make it Karai, but I can't rob this from Leo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, about the last chapter, I had a thought. For some reason, it sounds weird to imagine Shredder conducting duels and beginning them with "Hajime" and "Yame", but I suppose I should put those to use anyway. Whatever, here's chapter 17

The cue for training to end was when they collapsed from exhaustion. That was what Father said, and the turtles were living up to it. Karai had been out for the day, and luckily Bradford and Xever hadn't been around to torture them any more than usual.

It had been three days. Three days of fighting, punching, kicking, bruises, bloody knuckles, and exhaustion. And they still had four days left. Leo couldn't believe training could ever become something he and his brothers hated. They loved to train, but after three days, left bruised, battered, and broken, they were desperate. Desperate enough to disobey Father.

"We should leave," Raph said, huffing and puffing from his latest workout. "We should just go."

"Raph," Donnie said, trying to be the voice of reason, despite how strongly he agreed. "We can't. Father will-"

Raph suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "I don't care!" He screamed, making his split lip stand out even more.

Mikey was lying flat on his back. "I just wanna get out and do something." He said. "Like, try out those new skateboards Donnie made for us. Or... _anything_."

Leo ended up in a seiza position, exhausted, but not beaten. "We have to keep training, guys." He said. "We can't disobey Father, no matter how hard we have to push ourselves."

Donnie sighed, flopping down on the ground. " _Leonardo-kun..._ " He muttered. " _Mou genkai da_."

Leo frowned. "You guys are _really_ that tired?"

" _Hai_." They groaned in irritated unison.

Leo shook his head, standing again with his katanas out. "No. We can't go, guys." He said. "Now, who's gonna face me?"

Everyone stood, but no one approached Leo, instead, they turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded. "We're grounded."

"I don't care," Raph growled. "I gotta do something or I'm gonna go nuts!"

"Let's find a skate spot!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Skate spot?" Donnie grinned, despite the bruise forming on his jaw. "Now I can test the skateboards I made."

Leo crossed his arms. "But what's Father gonna say?"

"'I don't know what's going on because they snuck out and I never cared enough to check'," Raph said, mimicking Shredder's voice in a mocking way.

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Heh. Real mature." He said. "But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going."

But the three were already heading to the door. "Well, as your followers," Raph said, "we're going anyway."

Leo scowled. He didn't like being ignored... but he _really_ wanted to get out. And skateboarding sounded really nice... "Well as your leader," He said, biting his lip. "I'm going with you... to lead you... away from bad stuff."

Raph smiled, throwing an arm around Leo's shoulder. "Knew you'd come around."

They came to the door, but when Leo opened it, Karai was standing outside with arms crossed and a knowing look on her face. "Where do you think you're going?"

Leo opened his mouth, feeling nervous for a second, but the sheer desire to leave overpowered it quickly. "Out."

Donnie pressed two hands together in front of him in a praying gesture. "Please don't tell Father!"

Karai waited a moment for dramatics before she smiled, pinching two fingers together and dragging them from one end of her lips to the other before flicking them away from herself; the universal sealed-lips gesture. "Have fun."

* * *

One thing all of the brothers could agree on, skateboarding made them feel alive. Pulling out all the best moves they could, the wind all around them, the sheer speed of it all... it was invigorating!

The skateboards were amazing! Not only carefully balanced and aerodynamic, but also painted to their preference. Raph's was pained a vibrant red with a Japanese symbol painted on it meaning "Strength". Mikey's was painted a lively orange with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Love". Donnie painted his own a soft purple with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Faith". Finally, he'd Painted Leo's a bold blue with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Family". Donnie had offered to make one for Karai, but she'd politely declined, stating she "doesn't care for that boy stuff".

The boards were built to perfection, but as that thought crossed Leo's mind, Mikey suddenly went flying forward. The youngest turtle landed on his already bruised face, leaving the skateboard on the ground. Upon inspection, the source of the fall was evident. One of the wheels had come loose and was now rolling freely across the roof.

Donnie quickly stopped, snatching the wheel up with an apologetic frown. "Sorry guys." He said. "Mikey's was the last one I built, and lots of equipment has been strangely disappearing from my lab lately."

But Mikey got up with a smile. "No problem, bro. That was fun either way." That brought a smile to Donnie's face.

"Well, no more skateboarding, then," Leo said, picking his up. "Hey, Donnie, didn't you say you wanted to do something while we were out?"

"Yeah!" Donnie nodded. "I wanted to check out that Kraang facility you guys found Snake in, to see if there are any clues left as to why he became a plant."

" _Boring!_ " Raph shouted, jumping down the fire escape.

"It's not boring!" Donnie scowled. "It's for my scientific research!"

"Exactly," Raph said. "It's boring."

"How's Snakeweed been doing lately, anyway?" Leo asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He's okay," Donnie said. "I put him in a sealed glass container against the wall. Feel him fertilizer once a day, make sure he has sunlight and water, and he's fine."

"So he eats fertilizer?" Mikey inquired. "Like a plant?"

"More like he absorbs it," Donnie said. "Though he says he'd rather have human-based fertilizer, you know, between his constant fits of angry screeching and pounding on the glass. But, I told him it was a no-go."

"Well, here we are," Leo said, gesturing to the dilapidated building below.

"Great!" Donnie said, eagerly jumping onto the ledge of the open window.

Donnie jumped in, already gathering data and muttering strange terms like "residue" and "transmutagenic". The others followed suit, tuning out his nerdy ramblings for the most part.

It took all of two minutes for Donnie to find his answer. A potted weed on the table.

"Who keeps a weed as a houseplant?" Raph muttered.

"Obviously alien brain things," Mikey said.

"Maybe they're trying to study its structure and habits." Donnie offered.

"So, now that that's over, why don't we go home?" Leo suggested. "It's already late, and Father's gonna notice."

The others quickly agreed and the four were on their way back to the lair, but a couple roofs from their destination, they could already hear angry mutterings and loud, clanking footsteps. For a moment, Leo was worried Father was outside looking for them, but as they looked over the edge of the roof, they could clearly see the sparking red below and a shorter, more angular figure.

"Who the shell is _that?_ " Leo muttered.

A man in strange battle armor with flickering red accents was standing at a back door, one that led to a corridor to their common room. None of them knew who he was or what he was doing. The armor didn't resemble the Foot's. This was an entirely alien situation, but Raph seemed to have his mind set on a solution.

"That guy needs a beat down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese vocabulary  
> -Kun - A suffix usually applied with male names  
> Mou genkai da - "I'm at my limit"  
> Seiza - Formal sitting on the knees  
> Hai - "Yes"  
> Leo is really keen on obeying Shredder. Also, I figured the turtles would have to build their own skateboards, because they're not really able to get their own, and they wouldn't need it if they had been living indoors their whole lives.  
> Raph seems to think Shredder doesn't really care about them. Maybe he's right.  
> So, I gave them each skateboards with whichever aspect of a family I think they represent. What do you think? Strength- 力 (Chikara), Love- 愛 (Ai), Faith- 忠 (Chū), Family- 族 (Zoku)  
> So, I've never actually ridden a skateboard before, but I assume this is what it's like.  
> I also needed a reason Snake turned into a weed. In the original episode, there were lots of weeds lining the road Snake was patrolling when the van crashed. But that didn't happen here.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hold on, Raph," He said. "We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong." But looking down at the man as he approached the door with all his armor accents of destruction, Leo found it hard to argue. "Maybe he's going to... church?"

"Oh, he's going to a church, alright," Donnie said, pointing to the old church that had become their home. "He's going to that one!"

"Guys, Father made me the leader, so I call the shots," Leo said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Father may have made you leader, but that doesn't mean we need to listen to you when he's not around."

Leo scowled. He should've known Father's decision meant nothing. Even though he was the oldest, the others had never directly looked to him for decisions in hard times. They had always looked to Karai, and when she wasn't around, everyone did their own thing. But that ended today.

"It's my call." He said firmly. "I decide who gets a beat down."

Suddenly, the sound of grating metal filled the night. Down below, he saw the man in armor using a red laser to cut away at the lock. "That guy needs a beat down."

As the turtles approached slowly from behind, the man's mutterings became more apparent. "Are you kidding me?" He whispered as his laser sparked and failed. He slammed a fist onto the gauntlet. "Aw, come on. Stupid shutter!"

Leo drew his katana and pointed it at the man. "Halt, villain!" He shouted.

Raph elbowed him lightly. "'Halt, villain'? When did we start talking like that?"

"Well, I mean... it's..." Leo stuttered. "That... that's how heroes talk." He explained, his threatening stance faltering. "We're heroes, right?"

"Heroes don't talk like that, you moron!" Raph shouted, drawing his sais. "They talk with their fists!"

"Heroes don't always choose violence."

"Father says they do."

But the argument was cut short when the man growled. "You will feel the fury of my-" But when he turned, he gaped, speechless. "You're... turtles!"

"That's right!" Leo exclaimed. "The turtles of jus-" But Raph put a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Wait a minute..." Mikey stared at the man for a moment. "Aren't you that guy from tv? What was it... Dexter Spackman?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I think it was Boxer Speckmen."

"No," Raph said. "It was Dexter Stockboy."

" _Baxter Stockman!_ " The man screamed with fury. "My name is Baxter Stockman, and you will feel the wraith of my powered battle armor!"

The man raised one arm which was equipped with a sort of blaster. Donnie squinted at it as if he recognized it. "Hold on... you're the one who's been stealing my tech!"

The man clicked a button on his wrist console, but nothing happened. He growled, but when he looked up, he saw Donnie approaching with a murderous look in his eyes. Stockman began to click faster.

It was too late. Donnie was on top of him, grabbing him. He pinned Stockman to the door by his throat, screaming at him all the while.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted, running towards his brother. Stockman clawed at Donnie's hands, his face was becoming very pale, and his eyes were growing heavy. Donnie was gonna kill him! "Donnie, stop!"

Suddenly, Donnie was pulled off of Stockman. The inventor dropped to his knees, coughing violently.

Donnie turned on his brothers, infuriated. "What the shell?!" He shouted.

"You almost killed him!" Leo shouted.

"I don't care! He's a lowly thief!"

Leo scowled. "Donnie, heroes don't kill people!"

"Then why do Father's soldiers kill people every day?"

But Leo couldn't answer that. "I..." He looked around Donnie, but the man was gone. Donnie turned also, and just about went crazy on Leo, shouting all the while about how he "let him get away".

A long argument later, the turtles were back in the common room. Luckily, no one had noticed they were gone. Donnie immediately disappeared down into his lab, muttering about tightening security defenses and something about lasers. Leo got the feeling he didn't even want to know.

Exhausted, the turtles went to bed as soon as possible, knowing it was well past midnight. Leo prayed to himself silently that in the morning, everything would be back to normal and Father wouldn't be angry, they wouldn't be grounded, and everything could continue as it usually did.

 

* * *

 

Leo groaned, shifting slightly.

"Leo..."

Leo shook his head, flopping down on his back. He was tired. He needed a few more hours of sleep. Last night's excursion had left him drained.

"Leo..." The voice repeated again, soft and coaxing. "Wake up..."

Suddenly, a finger found his eyelid and opened it, forcing him to wince at the light. Above him stood Karai with a smile on her face.

"Karai...?" He mumbled. "What...?"

"Get up, sleepyhead." She said. "You don't want to be late for morning sparring with Bradford and Xever."

Oh no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is the end of the episode events of "I think His Name is Baxter Stockman". I know there was more in the episode, but I'm just gonna stop it here. Now, you may be wondering, "what was the point of this others than to introduce Stockman?" Well, you see, the purpose was, this event instills fear of the turtles in Baxter.  
> There's tension in the group about leadership. You notice how the turtles are less inclined to obey Shredder's decisions than they were Splinter's?  
> So, I gave you awesome Donnie. Never mess with his lab. EVER.  
> Also, I've been coming up with a list of mistaken names/nicknames for Stockman, and you can use them if you want: Dexter Stockboy, Boxer Speckmen, Stickman, Dexter Spackman, Baxman Stockster, Stocker Baxman, Dexter Baxboy, you can mix and match the first and last names. My favorites are Dexter Spackman and Dexter Baxboy.  
> So, so far I've been pretty comfortable with my parodies of events, but that still begs the question: what's gonna happen when I get to the episode "New Girl in Town"? I'm thinking on it, and I think you'll like what I'm coming up with.  
> You see, I added that underlying message that they want to be heroes, but they were raised by the bad guy. They think they're being heroes when they fight for Shredder because they don't know what they're doing is wrong.  
> So, guys, in the reviews, I need your opinion. The T-phones: should I call them T-phones or Shellcells?  
> Hope you enjoyed this thrilling conclusion to "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". Stay tuned for "Metalhead"!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy. I've been listening to Steven Universe lyrics in German since my heritage is German. My favorite song in English is "Love Like You", but "Do it for Her" sounds really great in German!

_One week later_

Donnie winced as the bandage tightened slightly around his hurt arm. "Ouch! _Neesan!_ "

"Oh, stop whining," Karai muttered, tying off the gauze wrap.

"You know, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't gone solo," Leo muttered, tentatively holding the ice pack to his face.

Donnie was about to laugh and retort sharply about Leo's own injuries, but Xever beat him to it. "No, I believe the turtle got hurt because he tried to combat the Kraang with a _stick_."

Donnie scowled. "The bō staff is an honorable and strong weapon!"

"Yet it is snapped in half five minutes into combat."

Donnie crossed his arms but winced as his bicep gave a dull throb. Once again, they'd tried to infiltrate a Kraang facility, and they actually got in this time, but they had been caught, and barely made it out alive. He had to admit, though he hated when Father made them take along Bradford and Xever, they had gotten them out of a pretty tight jam this time. He still hated them, but they were still fighters and teammates, whether the Turtles liked it or not.

He had fought as hard as he could, but his staff had been snapped and blasted and destroyed. Yet another one he had to replace, but he was determined not to give up on it. The bō was his passion, and if he gave up on it now, he would only be proving Xever's point.

On the bright side, Donnie had snagged some tech from the facility before they left, and it had nearly cost him his life, so it must've been worth it. It was a small chip that he'd pulled from a slot in an office. He was going to study it, but he had called up someone to help him, because of his injured arm, and because... well... he wanted to.

He headed up to the back door, the one Stockman had tried to break into last week. Now, the door was video monitored and he had kept his promise about the lasers. He looked at his T-phone, a device he had invented as a means of communication between himself and his siblings. The screen was blinking with the notification of a text reading "I'm here".

Deactivating the security, he practically ran to the door and opened it with a smile. On the other side of the door, she stood, in the modest garb that only pronounced her splendor, her face clean and pure, with no makeup to cover up her natural glory. The morning light shone from behind her, giving her outline a heavenly glow that only made show of her divine allure.

"April!" He exclaimed, moving aside. "Please, come in, come in!" He said as she entered. "I promise I turned off all of the lasers."

That made her stiffen slightly. "Why would you need...?"

"You don't wanna know." He said, then took her hand and began running down the hall, enthusiastically smiling as April struggled to keep her feet beneath her.

"So, I made sure Father didn't know you were here." He said. "So, we should have no interruptions."

"Yeah, about that," April interrupted as they slowed down. "Who is your father anyway?"

Donnie waved a hand in dismissal. "He's not important. What's important is that you're here, and we're gonna discover some amazing secrets on the creeps who stole your dad."

April nodded. "You're right. That's what's important." She said as they neared the end of the hall. "I put a forum online about strange sightings around New York, but no one has posted anything." She said. "Otherwise I would've already been out there looking."

Donnie suddenly stopped. "Wait," He turned to her with a serious look. "You were gonna go after the Kraang on your own?!"

April looked taken aback. "Well, of course, I-"

"April, they're dangerous!" He shouted, the fright clear in his eyes. "They beat us up really bad, as a _team_. You'd never make it on your own!"

April opened her mouth to deny it, but couldn't find the words. "I... I guess you're right." She frowned. "Sorry, let's just get to work."

Donnie nodded. He opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped through to the common area where his siblings were waiting. "Hey, guys!" He shouted, drawing their attention. "Guess who I found on solo patrol!"

He stepped aside to reveal April, who held up a hand in a small greeting. "Hi."

Everyone looked up, then back to what they were doing, like nothing had even happened.

Donnie scowled. "Just ignore them," He said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the lab. "They're idiots."

"Ooh!" Mikey exclaimed. "Holding hands!"

Donnie froze, his cheeks suddenly burning. "Hey, guys, look!" Mikey continued. "Donnie's got a girlfriend!"

And, despite the bored atmosphere in the room before, the others looked up in fascination and mocking glee.

"She's not my girlfriend," Donnie growled. "She's a girl who's a friend." But the others were ignoring him.

"Never thought he'd ever meet anyone with all that nerd stuff weighing him down." Raph jeered.

"Hey, we should be happy for him. I mean, they're already holding hands." Leo said, amused.

"I bet they kiss in secret!" Mikey shouted.

The only one who remained silent was Karai.

Donnie clenched his teeth, trying to hold it in. One more insult and he swore-

"What a hopeless romantic!"

"That's it!" Donnie snapped. "I am sick of you guys always treating me like a joke! First the staff and now this?!" He screamed, fuming, panting from his outburst. Almost everyone looked taken aback. "I'm always working my butt off to help you all, improving your gear, fixing you up if you get hurt, and you never respect me!"

"Whoa, Donnie," Leo said, trying to sound calm. "Calm down, we were just joking-"

"Save it! I'm done!" He shouted, talking towards the door he'd just came from. "I'm _done!_ "

The other siblings stared after him in silence.

"Donnie finally snapped," Raph muttered.

Mikey chuckled. "Just like his staff."

Suddenly, said staff came hurling out of the doorway like a javelin, narrowly missing the orange-masked turtle's face. Donnie's voice followed. "Try me, Mikey!"

April pursed her lips, looking from the door to the brothers. She felt like this was her fault. She shook her head, turning to the door. At least she could fix it. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version, Donnie is more accepting of his weapon and its flaws. I liked that better. So, this is the episode "Metalhead", but there is no Metalhead in it. Weird.  
> Donnie kept his promise about the lasers. And he brought April over to help him with nerd stuff. So cute! Also, I revealed the T-phones early.  
> I figured it was about time I brought April in. It's been too long. Now we get more cute Donnie describing April. And, no, April doesn't actually know that Donnie's father is the Shredder because I'm setting up for future plots.  
> April's been going solo. Donnie is ticked. I know from personal experience how annoying it is when someone teases you about a crush.  
> Ooh, I need a meme. That's right, Turtles. Donnie is sick of your s**t. Let's see where this takes us.


	20. Chapter 20

April cautiously opened the door at the end of the hall, the one that led to outside. She peeked out into the early morning sunshine, scanning the area. "Donnie?"

Then she saw him, over to the side, sitting against the wall with an expression that was halfway between anger and sadness.

April pursed her lips, shutting the door behind her. She approached, then sat next to him against the wall. April put a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie?"

Donatello shook his head. "They always treat me like I'm just some boring stereotypical nerd." He muttered, staring at the ground.

April frowned. "Well, brothers will be brothers." She said lightly.

Donnie nodded reluctantly, though he didn't look like he was agreeing with her. "When we were little, they did it too." He said, flinching as if remembering something painful. "Sometimes it got out of hand."

April's brows knit. She moved slightly closer to Donnie. "What happened?"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Donnie lifted his hand. "You know why I wear these wrappings on my hand?"

April studied the three-fingered limb for a moment. It was covered in bandage-like wrappings around the knuckles and palm. "I thought all of you wore those." She said. "Like boxers. You know, so if you break your hands, the bones don't fall out of place?"

Donnie nodded. "You got it right, but there's another reason." The tall turtle took his hand back from April and, with nimble fingers, began to undo and remove the wrappings. April's eyes widened, and she suddenly knew why they looked like bandages.

Beneath the white wrappings were discolored splotches and reddish marks, old, clearly obtained years ago. They didn't look like they were from any weapon. They looked more like acid marks!

"What happened?!" April whispered, her voice was strained with shock.

"I was working in my lab." He explained. "Raph came in, teasing me about being a 'nerd'." His expression darkened a shade. "He accidentally spilled some hydrochloric acid I was working with. I tried to save my experiment." His voice became more and more numb. "I ended up spilling it all over my hands. Luckily, I managed to wash it off before it could do too much damage, but the marks are still here."

April felt a lump in her throat. "That's... awful!" She said. "How old were you?"

"Five."

She wanted to ask why he was working with hydrochloric acid at five years but decided to hold her tongue. Donnie began apathetically wrapping his hand again. "They don't hurt anymore, but they're just a reminder."

April frowned, suddenly feeling the urge to hug him. "But it's not like he meant it. It was an accident."

"But it still happened."

"Donnie," April said firmly, drawing his attention. "Your brothers don't hate you. They tease you because they love you." She then stood. "Now, come on, let's go get working."

Donnie frowned but stood. "I suppose you're right." He said.

April nodded. "Of course, I am." She paused. "But you should still talk to Raph about it sometime."

Donnie cringed as if the thought scared him. "I... I suppose."

April patted him on the back. "It'll get better, trust me. Now, let's get to work."

 

* * *

 

After a few hours, they had completely decoded the chip, or, at least, the important things. And it held something incredible in its memory: the location of a Kraang warehouse!

The guys were eager the moment they heard. "We gotta go as soon as possible," Donnie said.

"But we can't go now." Leo pointed out. "It's broad daylight."

"I can go!" April volunteered.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her for a moment as if she'd just grown a second head.

"No," Leo said.

"What?!"

"I said 'no'," Leo repeated. "You can't go alone. You'll get hurt."

April scowled. "My dad could be there. You really wanna stand in the way of me finding my dad?"

Leo sighed. "It's not that I _want_ to, but you'll get killed if you have no backup."

"Hey," Karai spoke up. "I could be backup!"

Leo's expression was firm. "No. Two is not enough." He said, taking April by the shoulders. "If you get caught, you _will_ be killed."

April pursed her lips as she stared into his hard blue eyes. They were stoic and bared responsibility she couldn't understand. He didn't want her to get hurt, but she needed to go to that facility now. "I..." She sighed. "Fine, I won't go."

Leo nodded. "Good. Just get home, and wait for our call."

April nodded. "Alright," She said, heading towards the door.

"April!" Donnie suddenly ran up to her before she left. "I can show you the way out if you-"

"Thanks, but I'm good," April said with a knowing look. "Besides, you and Raph have something to discuss."

Donnie blinked. "Oh... right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Donnie some scars. Why? Because I could. Booyah. Kasha.  
> The standard "I'll go" "No, it's too dangerous" conflict. April is ticked. In the show, Leo let her go. In this, he'd be more firm about his decisions. I'm pretty sure he'd keep her in the lair to make sure she wouldn't go. Maybe he should've.  
> And the Raph-Donnie talk scene is gonna be off screen. I'm bad at writing one-on-one scenes with sadness. Next chapter is gonna have a cool Space Heroes scene, the first one I've ever written! So, keep reading for all that awesomeness.


	21. Chapter 21

Karai had noticed how Donnie was acting. He was sitting off to the side, staring at his feet, looking sad and lost. He was clearly feeling bad about something. And, from what had transpired only a little while ago, it was obvious.  
Karai approached her brother, who only responded by looking up slightly. "Hey, Donnie." She said, sitting down in front of him. "How are you?"  
Donnie shrugged. "I don't know. Iffy?"  
Karai frowned. "I know you feel bad about April."  
"Yeah, I know," Donnie muttered. Karai had always been able to see right through him. "I wish I could've offered to go with her, instead of making her wait until tonight."  
Karai smiled sadly. Donnie didn't care how dangerous it was; he just wanted April to be happy. That was sweet.  
Karai stood up and returned a moment later. "How about we get your mind off of that." She then placed down a black and white checkered board in front of him.  
Donnie studied it, then looked up at her. "Chess?"  
Karai shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
Donnie smiled gratefully as Kari began setting up the pieces. "I'll be black." She said.  
Then the game began, the concentration of the players almost drowned out the futuristic noises coming from the tv, where Leo was watching the latest episode of his favorite show: Space Heroes.  
The blue-masked turtle stared, transfixed, at the screen. A couple of episodes ago they'd revealed a new character: Harietya Onnile, the captain's newest recruit. She was an intriguing character, for one who hadn't had her own episode since her first appearance. She was a feisty redhead in a yellow jumpsuit. She did things by her own rules and could kick butt, and best yet, she had Dr. Mindstrong wrapped around her finger like a lost puppy, but she had this whole damsel-in-distress feeling about her; like someone who could barge into a situation they have no control over with complete confidence, and then needed someone to rescue them. This was that episode.  
The fleet had discovered the location of the Kandraangian ship. The Kandraangians were a race of pink-skinned aliens with brains so big they stretched the skin of their heads, green eyes, and strange, tentacle-like appendages instead of arms.  
They had tracked the ship circling around the sector for quite some time, but Captain Ryan ordered no one to attack. The Kandraangians may have been on a smaller ship than most in the legion, but they were incredibly smart and technologically advanced. And, more importantly, they had backup; lots of other Kandraangians in a separate fleet who could be summoned. But the fearless Captain didn't care about the risk, he only cared that they could be defeated, and then his crew, himself... he didn't dwell on the thought. They needed a better plan. The Captain always had a plan... but not this time.  
Eventually, Harietya had grown fed up with this and took matters into her own hands. Against Captain Ryan's orders, she took a single-person ship out to the base and snuck aboard. The red-haired dame was currently listening in on the Kandraangians' plans.  
She covered her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp; Leo mirrored her movements. The Kandraangians were going to poison the atmosphere of a lush, green, and civilized planet called Terrana!  
"Oh no!" She whispered aloud to herself, the way many characters did on this show, much to Leo's delight and everyone else's chagrin. "The Kandraangians are going to poison Terrana's atmosphere! I need to contact Captain Ryan."  
She quickly pulled out a cellular communication device and brought up the frequency to Ryan's ship. It was at the moment that his face came into view that Harietya heard a robotic voice shout from behind her.  
"Halt!" It said. "You are not allowed to be here."  
Harietya didn't even look back. She ran. "Harietya," Ryan said. "What's going on?"  
"Captain Ryan, I've been caught aboard the Kandraangian ship!" She shouted.  
Though the Captain's calm face never faltered, his words were surprised. "What? Harietya, I told you not to go there!"  
"It doesn't matter!" She sharply turned a corner. "The Kandraangians are going to poison Terrana's atmosphere! You must stop-" But suddenly, the communication to Captain Ryan's ship was cut out into static.  
Ryan stared at the screen for a moment, then sighed. "This is my fault."  
Commander Crenshaw shook his head. "You know she can't be controlled." He said. "It's not your-" But the young commander was cut off when a hand from off-screen slapped him across the face.  
Ryan stood up with confidence. "Gentlemen, this is my mistake," he said, "therefore, I must fix it!" He turned to the green-skinned alien scientist sitting only a few feet away. "Dr. Mindstrong, you've always been in love with Harietya, correct?"  
Mindstrong blushed. "Y-yes, sir"  
Ryan put an arm around the alien's shoulder, his eyes narrowing with determination. "How would you like to be her hero?"  
Mindstrong blinked as if the thought had never been thought possible. "I... I would sir!"  
Ryan nodded. "Good." He said, standing strong in front of his crew as they steered towards the alien spacecraft. "Myself and Dr. Mindstrong will infiltrate the Kandraangian ship." He said. "The rest of you, stop their plans to poison Terrana!"  
"Aye, sir!" The crew shouted in unison.  
Leo's transfixed gaze remained glued to the screen all this time. "Wow..." He whispered. "What a hero."  
Little did he know, Harietya wasn't the only one in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nicknamed the Space Heroes version of April "Harietya" because, according to the 1987 show, April's middle name was Harriet. (It's pronounced "Har-EE-tee-ah On-NILE [as in the river])  
> I feel like Karai's the kind of person who would know how to play chess.  
> I love writing Space Heroes! You just need everything to sound extremely cliche, like character asides and a bland main character. I think I wrote Ryan well. I also gave the yellow jumpsuit a cameo. Just imagine '87 April, and you've got Harietya.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net. I'm not posting the reviews here because I don't want to. But I will mention some important explainations I made in reviews.


End file.
